Pau
Pau (prononcé ˈpo en français et ˈpaw en béarnais) est une commune du Sud-Ouest de la France, préfecture du département des Pyrénées-Atlantiques en région Nouvelle-Aquitaine. La ville est située au cœur de l'ancienne principauté souveraine du Béarn, dont elle est la capitale depuis 1464. Bordée par le gave de Pau, la cité est éloignée de cent kilomètres de l'océan Atlantique et de cinquante kilomètres de l'Espagne. Cette position lui offre un panorama remarquable sur la chaîne des Pyrénées ainsi que sur les coteaux de Jurançon ; l'appellation des Horizons palois vise à protéger cette vue en particulier depuis le boulevard des Pyrénées. Les données archéologiques permettent de supposer que le site est habité au moins depuis l'époque gallo-romaine. Néanmoins, il faut attendre la première moitié du xiie siècle pour trouver les premières évocations de Pau en tant que cité. La ville tient son origine de la construction de son château, autour du XIème siècle par les souverains du Béarn, pour protéger le gué qui est alors un point stratégique pour accéder aux Pyrénées. La ville pourrait tirer son nom de la palissade (pau en béarnais) qui fixait les limites du château primitif. Le village qui se construit autour du château profite de sa position stratégique ainsi que de la protection des souverains du Béarn pour se développer au cours des siècles suivants. La ville et son château prennent une nouvelle dimension en devenant le siège du royaume de Navarre au XVIème siècle. Pau devient un centre politique et intellectuel de premier plan sous le règne d'Henri et Marguerite de Navarre. L'histoire de Pau est durablement marquée par la naissance de leur petit-fils, né Henri de Bourbon, le 13 décembre 1553 dans leur château. Il accède au trône de France en 1589 sous le titre d'Henri IV. L'image de la cité est, depuis, largement associée à celle de ce monarque. Avec la fin de l'indépendance béarnaise en 1620, Pau perd de son influence mais reste à la tête d'une province largement autonome jusqu'à la Révolution. C'est au cours du XVIIIème siècle que naît un autre Palois célèbre : Jean-Baptiste Bernadotte devient maréchal d'Empire puis roi de Suède et de Norvège de 1818 à sa mort en 1844. La Belle Époque marque un nouvel essor pour la capitale béarnaise avec l'afflux de riches touristes étrangers (britanniques mais aussi russes, espagnols et américains) ; ceux-ci viennent y passer l'hiver pour profiter des bienfaits du climat palois décrit par le médecin écossais Alexander Taylor. Pau se transforme avec la construction de nombreuses villas et palaces pour accueillir ces hivernants, la ville se dote aussi de tous les éléments de modernité nécessaires à leur confort : bains, casino et funiculaire. À cette même période, Pau devient l'une des capitales mondiales de l'aéronautique naissante sous l'influence des frères Wright, les têtes couronnées s'y pressent pour observer les vols de la première école de pilotage organisée au monde. Avec la fin du tourisme de villégiature au cours du XXème siècle, l'économie paloise — et celle de son agglomération — s'orientent peu à peu vers l'industrie aéronautique puis vers celle de la pétrochimie avec la découverte du gisement de gaz de Lacq en 1951. Pau est en 2017 une commune d'environ 78 000 habitants, ville-centre d'une agglomération de près de 200 000 habitants, l'unité urbaine de Pau. Principale commune de l'aire urbaine de Pau et de la communauté d'agglomération Pau Béarn Pyrénées, Pau joue un rôle moteur pour le Béarn mais également pour une grande partie du bassin de l'Adour. Capitale administrative, elle bénéficie d'un tissu économique dense en matière d'activités de services. Pau joue également le rôle de capitale culturelle avec de nombreux événements, notamment sportifs. Le patrimoine palois s'étale sur plusieurs siècles, sa diversité et sa qualité lui ont valu l'obtention du label de Villes et Pays d'art et d'histoire en 2011. Localisation Pau se situe sur l'axe Atlantique - Toulouse - Méditerranée, à 25 kilomètres des premiers contreforts des Pyrénées. Elle est éloignée de plus de 110 km de Bayonne et de l'océan Atlantique (la plage de Capbreton se situe à 112 km par la route et l'autoroute) ; au nord, elle est à 216 km de Bordeaux et, à l'est, dans la région voisine d'Occitanie, elle est distante de 40 km de Tarbes , 46 km de Lourdes et 196 km de Toulouse. L'Espagne — éloignée de cinquante kilomètres à vol d'oiseau — est accessible via Ganpuis Oloron-Sainte-Marie, par le col du Somport (1 631 mètres), et via Gan puis Laruns, par le col du Pourtalet (1 794 mètres). Sa localisation au pied des Pyrénées lui confère un vaste panorama sur la chaîne des Pyrénées en particulier depuis le boulevard des Pyrénées. Ce panorama unique a fait dire à Lamartine : « Pau est la plus belle vue de terre comme Naples est la plus belle vue de mer ». Relief et géologie La capitale béarnaise se situe au cœur de la vallée du gave de Pau ; celle-ci est encadrée par de puissantes collines sur environ 75 km, de Montaut à l'est jusqu'à Orthez à l'ouest. Entre le gave de Pau et le gave d'Oloron plus au sud, les collines qui forment l'entre deux gaves n'excèdent pas 400 mètres d'altitude. Au sud de Pau, l'orientation nord-sud est imposée par les vallées étroites et profondes des différents affluents du gave de Pau (le Soust, le Neez, les Hiès, la Juscle, etc.). Au nord de la commune, les collines des landes du Pont-Long sont plus douces et tournées vers la Gascogne avec plusieurs affluents directs ou indirects de l'Adour (l'Ayguelongue, le Luy de Béarn, le Luy de France, le Gabas, etc.). À l'approche de Pau par l'est, la vallée du gave se resserre progressivement entre le Pont-Long et les coteaux de Jurançon. L'agriculture cède également sa place à l'urbanisation de l'agglomération paloise. Pau occupe la position d'un gué au-dessus du gave, celui-ci étant un torrent pyrénéen qui peut s'avérer être difficile à traverser lors de ses nombreuses crues violentes. Ces dernières sont l'occasion de l'accumulation sur ses berges de galets ainsi que de la création d'îlots temporaires couverts d'une végétation fournie. Au-dessus de la plaine alluviale se dresse un abrupt presque vertical, le rebord de ce plateau prend la forme d'un éperon à l'ouest car la rivière du Hédas découpe une lanière en pointe avant de se jeter dans le gave. Le rebord méridional est lui creusé par un étroit ravin appelé bie cabe (« la rue en creux » en béarnais). Le lit actuel du gave de Pau s’inscrit dans le vaste synclinal dit de « Morlaàs ». Les formations rencontrées sous les dépôts quaternaires sont constituées de couches sédimentaires de la période tertiaire : molasse et flysch. Ces terrains ont été recouverts au quaternaire par des formations alluviales provenant de la divagation des différents glaciers et cours d’eau de la chaîne pyrénéenne. La ville de Pau s’est installée sur les terrasses du gave qui a établi son cours actuel au cours des périodes quaternaires, en taillant son lit dans les dépôts continentaux du tertiaire supérieur. Le gave et les anciens glaciers qui lui ont donné naissance ont déposé plusieurs séries sédimentaires formant un système de terrasses. La terrasse alluviale sur laquelle se situe Pau (dite nappe de Pont Long) est l’une des plus importantes du piémont béarnais. Elle est constituée de galets altérés entourés d’une gangue argileuse ocre. La superficie de la commune est de 3 151 hectares d'après l'Institut national de l'information géographique et forestière (IGN) et seulement de 3 145 hectares d'après la mairie ; son altitude varie entre 165 et 245 mètres. Hydrographie La commune est située dans le bassin Adour-Garonne. Le réseau hydrographique qui l'irrigue est partagé en deux par l'autoroute A64 qui forme une ligne de partage des eauxentre le bassin versant du Luy de Béarn et celui du Gave de Pau, tous deux affluents de l'Adour. Bassin du Luy de Béarn Au nord de l'A64, le bassin du Luy de Béarn est représenté par le réseau hydrographique du Luy de Béarn constitué par le cours d'eau du Luy de Béam et de ses affluents : le Larlas, l'Ayguelongue et ses affluents (le Bruscos et le Lata) et l'Uzan. Le Luy de Béarn est un ruisseau de plaine à pente faible et peu encaissé qui prend sa source à Andoins à 330 m d'altitude, à environ 15 km de Pau, parcourt 63 km avant de confluer avec le Luy. Il constitue la limite communale nord. Le Larlas, quant à lui, traverse la partie extrême nord de la commune avant de confluer avec le Luy de Béarn dans la commune limitrophe Serres-Castet. Ce cours d'eau, comme les autres affluents du Luy de Béarn, à savoir l'Ayguelongue (7 200 m à Pau), le Lata (1 300 m à Pau), le Bruscos (1 500 m) et l'Uzan (4 500 m), traversent principalement des parcelles agricoles destinées à la culture du maïs et des zones boisées. Climat Sa situation géographique, non loin des Pyrénées, confère à la ville un climat contrasté, de type océanique. Les températures inférieures à −10 °C sont très rares et celles inférieures à −15 °C exceptionnelles ; il faut constater tout de même −15 °C en février 1956 et −17,5 °C en janvier 1985. La température moyenne par an est de 13,5 °C (minimale moyenne: 8,6 °C ; maximale moyenne : 18,4 °C). La neige tombe quelques jours par an (0,45 m en 1987), de novembre à avril. En été, les maximales sont de l'ordre de 20 °C à 30 °C, et atteignent très rarement des températures supérieures à 35 °C. Certains jours d'hiver, le foehn, vent chaud, peut faire monter la température à plus de 20 °C, et ce pendant plusieurs jours. Puis les températures reviennent aux normales de saison. A noter que si ce vent souffle violemment en montagne, il est à peine sensible dans la plaine de Pau, contrairement à la côte basque ou au Toulousain par exemple. La pluviométrie est forte mais sur un nombre de jours moyens (125), de l'ordre de 1 069 mm de pluie par an (à comparer avec Paris : 650 mm; Bordeaux : 900 mm; Toulouse : 650 mm ou sa voisine, Tarbes : 975 mm). L'ensoleillement tourne autour de 1 880 heures par an, soit un peu moins que pour sa voisine des Hautes-Pyrénées : Tarbes (1 940 heures de soleil par an). Les brouillards sont relativement peu fréquents (42 j/an pour Pau et 31 j/an pour Tarbes, à 40 km) et ne persistent guère au-delà de midi. C'est surtout l'absence de vent qui caractérise le climat de la région : les vents très forts sont très rares ; en général, ils sont nuls ou très faibles. Ce climat permet à Pau de devenir, à la fin du XIXème siècle, un lieu de villégiature hivernale prisé par la bourgeoisie britannique, américaine et russe. En 1842, le médecin écossais Alexander Taylor attribue, en effet, des vertus curatives « sédatives » au climat palois. Paysages Entités paysagères Quatre entités paysagères peuvent être distinguées : * Le Gave et sa vallée visible depuis les différents ponts menant à Pau (Pont d’Espagne, du 14 Juillet, etc.) ; * La zone urbaine : au sud du Gave et au nord du Gave (premier plateau entre l’autoroute A 64 et le boulevard des Pyrénées) ; * Le plateau agricole au nord de l’autoroute A 64, rural et forestier ; * Les coteaux de Morlaàs et des communes voisines. Pour protéger le patrimoine architectural, urbain et paysager de Pau, la ville s'est dotée d'une Zone de protection du patrimoine architectural, urbain et paysager (ZPPAUP) le 20 mars 2007. Cette ZPPAUP introduit , entre autres, des prescriptions relatives au paysage en prenant en compte la loi paysage du 8 janvier 1993. Terrasses sud du château L’ensemble du Boulevard des Pyrénées (de la Basse-Plante au Parc Beaumont, en passant par le château), balcon construit entre 1869 et 1899 en rive droite du Gave de Pau, a été classé en 1924 par le Ministère de l’instruction publique et des Beaux arts « parmi les sites et monuments naturels de caractère artistique ». Plusieurs fois étendu, le site paysager aujourd'hui classé comprend la terrasse sud du château de Pau, prolongée par le Boulevard des Pyrénées. Horizons palois Cette notion d'Horizons palois fait référence à la volonté de protection des éléments majeurs qui structurent la vue si particulière depuis Pau sur son environnement naturel. La vue depuis les hauteurs de Pau englobe les saligues du gave de Pau, puis les coteaux de Jurançon et enfin la chaîne des Pyrénées. 17 sites sont ainsi inscrits en 1944 au titre des Horizons palois, afin de les protéger de toute construction ou altération pouvant détériorer le panorama extraordinaire qui est notamment visible depuis le boulevard des Pyrénées et le château. Autres sites classés Huit autres sites et paysages sont eux inscrits, il s'agit de la promenade publique autour de la place de Verdun depuis 1942, des immeubles bordant le boulevard des Pyrénées, du jardin du château, des jardins de la gare et belvédère (square d'Aragon), du parc du Lycée ainsi qu'une partie du parc Beaumont depuis 1944, des allées de Morlaàs depuis 1945, de la place Gramont depuis 1958 et enfin l'espace appelé « Zones urbaines à Pau » depuis 1974. Cette dernière zone a été voulue par le nouveau maire de l'époque, André Labarrère, pour protéger des zones situées entre des parties classées ou inscrites pouvant évoluer anarchiquement. Milieux naturels et biodiversité Zonages réglementaires de gestion Le réseau Natura 2000 est un réseau écologique européen de sites naturels d’intérêt écologique élaboré à partir des Directives «Habitats » et «Oiseaux ». Ce réseau est constitué de Zones Spéciales de Conservation(ZSC) et de Zones de Protection Spéciale (ZPS). Dans les zones de ce réseau, les États membres s'engagent à maintenir dans un état de conservation favorable les types d'habitats et d'espèces concernés, par le biais de mesures réglementaires, administratives ou contractuelles. Les sites Natura 2000 présents sur le territoire communal de Pau sont au nombre de deux : le Gave de Pau, classé Site d'importance communautaire (SIC) en 2003 et ZSC en 2014, et le Parc boisé du Château de Pau, classé SIC en 2004 et ZSC en 2006. D'une superficie de 8 212 ha, le site Natura 2000 du gave de Pau s'étend sur 107 communes dont Pau, il est constitué à 60 % d'eaux douces intérieures (eaux stagnantes, eaux courantes), 20 % de marais, bas-marais et tourbières et 10 % de landes, broussailles, maquis et garrigues, phrygana . Il est de qualité du fait du vaste réseau hydrographique qui le constitue avec un système de saligues encore vivace, des boisements humides où abondent les saules. La faune aquatique est caractérisée par la mulette (Margaritifera margaritifera), la cordulie à corps fin (Oxygastra curtisii), le gomphe de Graslin (Gomphus graslinii), l'écrevisse à pattes blanches (Austropotamobius pallipes), la lamproie de Planer (Lampetra planeri), le saumon atlantique (Salmo salar) et le chabot commun (Cottus gobio). Le site du parc boisé du château de Pau est plus petit puisqu'il ne concerne que 19 ha et s'étend sur deux communes dont Pau. Il est de qualité du fait de la présence d'un grand nombre de vieux arbres. Il s'agit en outre du seul site du scarabée pique-prune (Osmoderma eremita) connu en Pyrénées-Atlantiques, une espèce en régression, menacée et protégée. Zonages de protection Le corridor de l'Ousse-des-Bois est un espace qui a été acquis par le conservatoire régional d'espaces naturels d'Aquitaine à des fins de protection. Depuis une forte pollution en 2010, le site est sous étroite surveillance. Parcs et jardins Pau est une ville particulièrement verdoyante : plus de 750 hectares sont occupés par les espaces verts, avec de nombreuses espèces rares et exotiques. Grâce à un climat doux et plutôt humide, les jardins ont pu être agrémentés de plantes provenant de régions plus exotiques comme les palmiers de Chine, mais aussi des séquoias géants et des magnolias à grandes fleurs lauriers-tulipiers d'origine américaine. Cela vaut à Pau d'être classée « 4 fleurs » par le Conseil national de villes et villages fleuris. Dans certains quartiers, par exemple Trespoey, les villas baignent dans la végétation. Différents parcs et jardins sont aménagés dans la cité, avec notamment le parc Beaumont qui compte un lac, une rivière et une cascade, de nombreux massifs de fleurs et une roseraie. Les 12 hectares du parc abritent 110 essences d'arbres. Certains sujets sont « remarquables » par leur taille, leur âge ou leur rareté : cyprès chauve de Louisiane, plaqueminier de Virginie ou Séquoia géant. Le parc Lawrence, parc aux arbres centenaires, abrite lui une des nombreuses villas anglaises du xixe siècle de Pau. Le domaine national du château de Pau est composé d'un jardin Renaissance avec plantes médicinales et d'un parc. Il est le lointain héritier des vastes jardins du château développés au cours du xvie siècle sous Antoine de Bourbon et Jeanne d'Albret, des jardins vus comme « parmi les plus beaux d'Europe » par des visiteurs contemporains. Urbanisme La mairie de Pau distingue six secteurs : * Centre-ville délimité notamment par le boulevard d'Alsace-Lorraine au nord, par l'avenue Édouard-VII à l'est et la rue d'Étigny puis le gave au sud ; * XIV-Juillet composé pour l'essentiel de la rive gauche du gave, délimité par la rue d'Étigny au nord et par la rue Marca à l'est ; * Dufau-Tourasse délimité par le boulevard d'Alsace-Lorraine au sud, l'avenue des Lilas à l'est et le boulevard Tourasse au nord ; * Pau Sud délimité par l'avenue Édouard-VII à l'ouest et l'avenue des Lilas puis le boulevard de la Paix au nord ; * Le Hameau délimité par l'allée Condorcet puis l'avenue de Buros à l'ouest ainsi que par le boulevard Tourasse puis le boulevard de la Paix au sud ; * Pau Nord délimité par le cours Léon Bérard, l'allée Condorcet et le boulevard de la Paix au sud et par l'avenue de Buros à l'est. Centre-ville Il s'agit du cœur de la ville de Pau, cette zone est composée de différents quartiers typiques dont le quartier du château, le quartier du Hédas, le quartier des Halles, le Triangle ou encore la cité Paul-Doumer. XIV-Juillet Cette zone de Pau est essentiellement composée par la partie de la ville située rive gauche du gave (également nommée quartier de la Croix du Prince), mais aussi par la zone entourant les parcs du château rive droite. L'urbanisation de la rive gauche du gave débute à partir de 1740 avec la fin de la construction du pont Royal (actuel pont du XIV-Juillet), cet espace étant jusqu'alors compris dans les frontières de la commune de Jurançon. Dès 1794, la municipalité paloise envisage d'annexer ce quartier, mais ce n'est que le 2 juillet 1862 que la zone est transférée à Pau malgré les protestations jurançonnaises. Le quartier du XIV-Juillet (nom donné depuis 1881) est alors composé de 504 habitants, sur 48 hectares. Avec la proximité du gave, de la ligne ferroviaire et de la route vers les vallées béarnaises et l'Espagne qui le traverse, le quartier se développe rapidement au cours du XIXème siècle. De petites industries s'installent telles que des moulins et des scieries hydrauliques, des tanneries, des abattoirs et des savonneries. L'isolement géographique du quartier ainsi que cette présence industrielle historique expliquent la typologie du quartier, ce dernier est resté toujours très populaire avec une relative vie de village. Depuis les années 1970, le quartier a subi de nombreuses mutations avec la fermeture des usines, une certaine paupérisation des habitants et la fermeture de plusieurs commerces à cause de la concurrence des grandes surfaces de périphéries. L'emblème du quartier, le stade de la Croix-du-Prince, attend quant à lui toujours un nouveau souffle après le départ des rugbymen de la Section paloise au début des années 1990. Dufau-Tourasse La zone Dufau-Tourasse comprend plusieurs grands ensembles de logements, dont les résidences Carlitos et le quartier Saragosse, ainsi que la cité administrative de Pau. Le nord-est de Pau n'a présenté aucun obstacle naturel à son urbanisation, ainsi un plan d'urbanisme est défini dès 1928 par Léon Jaussely. Ce plan vise notamment à prolonger la rue Carnot afin de créer un nouvel axe vecteur de développement d'une ville verte. Si le plan Jaussely est abandonné en 1933, l'idée d'une voie prolongeant la rue Carnot vers la forêt de Bastard est maintenue. Ce nouvel axe prend la forme de la coulée verte qui distribue l'ensemble de la zone Dufau-Tourasse puis toute la partie septentrionale de la ville jusqu'à la rocade nord construite à partir de 1968. L'ensemble Dufau-Tourasse est le plus important plan de logements collectifs construits dans la ville dans le cadre des ZUP des années 1960. Cette opération concerne 35 hectares de terrains achetés par la ville, dont 22 réservés à la construction de 2 000 logements. André Remondet, lauréat du grand-prix de Rome en 1936, est chargé de la conception du plan-masse par le ministère de la Construction. Il organise celui-ci autour de l'axe nord-sud constitué par l'avenue Dufau et par plusieurs axes est-ouest : avenue de Saragosse, boulevard Tourasse, boulevard Jean-Sarrailh. Remondet combine des barres linéaires avec d'autres en zigzag afin de rompre la monotonie des îlots. L'axe principal nord-sud est composé de bâtiments de cinq niveaux, tandis que les quatre points cardinaux de la zone sont équipés des bâtiments les plus élevés. Les équipements publics du quartier (église Saint-Pierre, école Jean-Sarrailh notamment) sont en grande partie situés sur l'ancienne pépinière de la ville. La cité administrative est, quant à elle, réalisée progressivement entre les années 1970 et 1980, les terrains ont longtemps été convoités pour la réalisation d'un grand hôpital qui sera finalement construit plus au nord de la ville. Pau Sud La zone Pau Sud est composée du quartier huppé du Trespoey ainsi que de celui nommé « Le Buisson » en limite de Bizanos et par le quartier Saint-Cricq. Cette zone est notamment marquée par la présence de villas suburbaines construites à la grande période du tourisme climatique palois. L'avenue Trespoey ainsi que les allées de Morlàas sont toujours imprégnées de cet urbanisme guidé par les théories de l'hygiénisme urbain. Cette mode issue de la Belle Époque voulait que les rues et avenues soient aérées et que les espaces bâtis soient en retrait des voies dans de grandes parcelles. Appliquée, notamment sous le mandat du maire Patrice O'Quin, la ville gagne son surnom d'« Hygiapolis ». Outre les réserves foncières indispensables à ce concept, la géographie du quartier Trespoey est alors particulièrement appréciée des riches hivernants. Le quartier est traversé par une ligne de crête surplombant le gave, qui offre une vue remarquable sur la chaîne des Pyrénées. Le Hameau Il s'agit d'une vaste zone composée par les quartiers du Laü, Berlioz et de l'Ousse des Bois. Le quartier Berlioz est notamment marqué par la présence de logements issus du mouvement des Castors, celui-ci s'est déroulé de 1953 à 1956 sous le nom « Les Chalets Pyrénées ». Outre des espaces résidentiels, la zone du Hameau est caractérisée par la présence d'un très important tissu économique. Le centre scientifique et technique Jean-Féger du groupe Total est la tête de proue d'une zone d'activité en plein essor. La plaine du Hameau constitue un point central pour le monde sportif palois avec de nombreux terrains disponibles et le stade du Hameau pour les grands événements rugbystiques notamment. Le quartier de l'Ousse des Bois est, quant à lui, l'un des grands ensembles de la ville de Pau construit dans les années 1960, ce dernier étant à l'origine composé de 880 logements pouvant accueillir jusqu'à 5 000 habitants. Il est à l'origine prévu pour accueillir les ouvriers recrutés après la découverte du gisement de Lacq, mais à partir des années 1970 il devient l'un des quartiers utilisés pour l'accueil des immigrés : Pieds-noirs, Portugais, Espagnols puis Maghrébins. En proie à de grosses difficultés sociales puis à plusieurs émeutes dans les années 1990, un vaste projet de rénovation est lancé à partir de 1999 pour transformer le quartier. L'idée est notamment de casser l'effet « barre » et de mieux intégrer le quartier dans la ville. Près de 45 millions d'euros sont ainsi engagés lorsque survient le dispositif ANRU en 2006 qui donne un second souffle au projet avec 20 millions d'euros supplémentaires. Au total, 335 logements sont démolis tandis que 130 logements sont construits en type pavillonnaire. Pau Nord La zone Pau Nord est composée des quartiers résidentiels Lartigue, des Lilas, Barincou, Touquet et Trianon. Cette zone comprend également de nombreux grands équipements palois comme l'hippodrome (1842, rénové entre 1969 et 1971), le campus (1962-1977), le centre hospitalier (1975-1988), le palais des Sports (1991), le Zénith (1992) et le complexe de pelote (2006). La partie de cette zone située au nord de l'autoroute A64 n'est que très peu urbanisée, elle est occupée par le domaine hippique de Sers ainsi que par la forêt de Bastard. Cette dernière est une ancienne forêt royale de 300 hectares située sur la lande du Pont-Long. La plaine des Sports est traversée par un antique axe est-ouest nommé le Cami Salié (« chemin du sel » en béarnais), il s'agit du chemin historique allant du plateau de Ger vers Salies-de-Béarn et sa production de sel. Histoire du développement urbain du centre-ville Le développement du castelnau L'urbanisation du centre-ville de Pau s'étend principalement du XIème siècle à la première moitié du XXème siècle ; ce mouvement a été façonné par des contraintes topographiques très caractéristiques de la commune qui ont largement affecté, voire freiné, son développement au cours des siècles. Le château est implanté à l'angle sud-ouest d'un éperon rocheux délimité en contrebas par le gave (au sud) et par le Hédas (au nord). Cet éperon s'élargit ensuite vers l'est au sein d'un plateau, permettant l'implantation d'un village protégé par le château et ces frontières naturelles. Cette configuration explique que le développement urbain de la ville se soit dans un premier temps déroulé vers l'est, puis vers le nord lorsque le Hédas est franchi avec la construction de différents ponts au XVIIème siècle. Le castelnau médiéval s'installe au sein d'un triangle dont la base atteint 250 mètres à l'endroit où est implanté le premier mur de protection du faubourg à l'est à partir de 1384. Les lourds travaux entrepris au XIVème siècle par Fébus pour renforcer les défenses du château permettent un large essor du castelnau primitif qui est désormais nommé borg major puis borg vielh. Deux portes sont aménagées au sein du mur d'enceinte : la porte du Moulin (toujours existante) en contrebas côté gave et la porte deu Miey (« du milieu » en béarnais) qui est détruite en 1793 mais qui est déjà insérée dans le tissu urbain en 1468. Au XIVème siècle, la future capitale béarnaise est composée de quatre rues et de 128 foyers. Le bourg nau (bourg neuf ou borguet se développe ensuite au XVème siècle puisque le mur d'enceinte est déplacé plus à l'est, la porte d'Arribère remplaçant dans sa fonction la porte deu Miey comme extrémité est de la cité. La résidence royale À partir du début XVIème siècle, le mouvement de croissance de la cité vers l'est s'accentue. Désormais capitale du Béarn, la ville fait construire un hôpital à l'est de la jonction de la porte d' Arribère et de la côte de la Fontaine et fait déplacer les boucheries ainsi que le cimetière à l'est des murs. Un faubourg se constitue également au sud de la porte de la Monnaie, à la place du camp Batalher célèbre pour la pratique des duels judiciaires. Ce même XVIème siècle offre à Pau le titre de résidence royale, les souverains de Navarre achèvent la transformation du château forteresse en un palais Renaissance avec de grands parcs et des jardins. La présence de la cour entraîne également des transformations dans l'aspect de la ville avec les constructions successives d'un nouveau pont sur le gave, d'un hôtel de ville et d'un palais de justice. L'hygiène devient une nouvelle préoccupation pour les jurats palois, avec la rédaction d'un premier règlement visant à imposer le nettoyage des rues, l'arrêt du déversement des latrines dans la rue et l'interdiction de l'élevage d'animaux à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. En 1568, Jeanne d'Albret tente également d'imposer le remplacement du chaume par des couvertures en ardoise ainsi que le pavage des rues mais les guerres de religion retardent le projet. À la fin du XVIème siècle, la cité paloise est toujours entièrement contenue dans les mêmes bornes que celles qui prévalaient deux siècles auparavant. Quatre portes existent alors : la toujours porte du Moulin ainsi que la porte de Gassion en contrebas côté sud, la porte du Portalet au niveau de l'actuel hôtel de Gassion et la porte d'Arribère. La place Reine-Marguerite est aménagée au niveau de cette dernière porte en 1590 pour accueillir les premières halles de la ville, il s'agit de la plus ancienne place paloise. De nouvelles fortifications plus légères sont édifiées entre 1632 et 1646 pour protéger les faubourgs construits progressivement à l'est du borguet, la porte-Neuve verrouille alors Pau en direction de Tarbes. L'ouverture de la ville L'ouverture totale de la ville vers l'est, avec la fin de la ville fortifiée, coïncide avec le franchissement du ravin du Hédas au milieu du XVIIème siècle. La cité paloise va dès lors se désenclaver à l'est et au nord avec l'installation de nombreux ordres religieux notamment. Ces derniers profitent du rétablissement du culte catholique en Béarn à partir de 1620 pour investir la cité. La ville éclate alors en plusieurs pôles d'urbanisation, la vieille ville originelle (borg vielh et borguet) est séparée de ces extensions par des coupures végétales et agricoles. Les jésuites, les cordeliers, les ursulines ou encore les orphelines établissent de nouvelles bornes de croissance pour la ville au xviie siècle. Au milieu du XVIIIème siècle, l'ouverture de la ville marque une nouvelle étape avec la construction du pont Royal vers l'actuel quartier du XIV-Juillet. Ce pont est pour la première fois entièrement réalisé en maçonnerie et d'une largeur suffisante pour supporter le trafic et permettre un réel développement vers le sud de la ville. Ce XVIIIème siècle est également marqué par l'ouverture du pont Bordenave d'Abère en 1786, il permet de relier la vieille ville à la route de Bordeaux au nord par-dessus le Hédas. Néanmoins, il n'existe pas encore de liaison directe entre le nouveau pont Royal et la route de Bordeaux sans passer par la vieille ville (par la côte du Moulin). Un projet urbain particulièrement complexe est mis en place par l'ingénieur Louis Pollart afin de créer un axe entre les deux voies. L'actuelle rue Marca n'est ouverte qu'à la Révolution par une décision du 31 janvier 1792. La ville climatique Au lendemain de la Révolution, la vente des biens nationaux entraîne des changements profonds dans la physionomie de la ville. Les parcs du château sont ainsi utilisés pour divers projets urbanistiques, la basse-plante permet en partie la réalisation de la place Gramont de 1817 à 1840 tandis que la haute-plante voit s'installer la caserne Bernadotte à partir de 1830 ainsi que le nouveau cimetière de la ville. Certains édifices religieux changent également de fonction, le couvent de la Foy est transformé en hôtel de préfecture, le couvent Notre-Dame reçoit la mairie jusqu'en 1808 et le collège royal des jésuites est transformé en école centrale puis en lycée à partir de cette même année 1808. Dans la première moitié du XVIIIème siècle, la capitale béarnaise poursuit également son expansion vers le nord avec la création de la rue Serviez qui enjambe le Hédas par un nouveau pont construit en 1802. Par la suite, cette rue est prolongée pour être reliée à la route de Bordeaux dès 1840 à la demande d'un groupe d'habitants du quartier des Cultivateurs. Cette nouvelle liaison prend le nom de Montpensier en la mémoire du prince Antoine d'Orléans, fils de Louis-Philippe et duc de Montpensier, qui vînt inaugurer la statue d'Henri IV place Royale en 1843. C'est au milieu du XVIIIème siècle que la capitale béarnaise commence à accueillir un nombre croissant de touristes étrangers qui viennent profiter du climat prétendument sédatif de Pau en hiver. Ce tourisme climatique s'accompagne de plusieurs aménagements dans la ville : système de numérotation des maisons, réseau d'éclairage à l'huile puis au gaz dès 1840, des trottoirs sont aménagés et multiplication du nombre des fontaines décidée dès 1835. Le boulevard du Nord (nommé Alsace-Lorraine désormais) est créé autour de 1870 pour densifier le tissu urbain sur son côté intérieur, il occupe ce rôle jusque vers 1925. L'axe constitué par la rue Serviez et la nouvelle rue Montpensier profite de cette volonté, le premier quartier anglais voit le jour autour de l'actuelle église Saint-Andrew's et de l'ancien Grand Hôtel. Pau devient alors une station de séjour de renommée mondiale avec près de 6 000 hivernants dans les années 1880 (l'équivalent de 20% de la population à l'époque). C'est sous cette influence que plusieurs décisions importantes sont prises à cette époque concernant l'aménagement urbain de la cité, la première d'entre elles est la création du boulevard du Midi de 1854 à 1871 et l'achat du domaine de Beaumont en 1878. Le boulevard du Midiconstitue l'amorce du futur boulevard des Pyrénées construit de 1893 à 1899 pour relier la vieille ville à la ville neuve, il fait également de Pau une véritable ville belvédère. Dernières grandes modifications Le centre-ville de Pau prend sa forme actuelle dès la première moitié du XXème siècle avec la réalisation de plusieurs projets d'envergure, dont notamment la création du palais des Pyrénées et sa jonction au boulevard du même nom par le boulevard d'Aragon. À l'orée des années 1930, le maire Alfred de Lassence souhaite recentrer la ville autour de la place Clemenceau en remplacement de la place Royale. L'équipe municipale répond ainsi favorablement à la proposition de l'entrepreneur Henri Lillaz, il souhaite bâtir sur cette place un édifice précurseur des centres commerciaux modernes pour y installer des commerces de luxe. Un accord est trouvé dès avril 1929 pour une ouverture l'année suivante, le tout nouveau palais des Pyrénées prend la place de l'ancien couvent des Ursulines et de la nouvelle halle. Cette construction entraîne d'autres changements dans le centre-ville palois puisque l'accord entre le maire et Henri Lillaz prévoit en contrepartie que ce dernier doit édifier une bibliothèque et un musée à ses frais. C'est chose faite dès 1930, avec la construction de deux bâtiments de style Art déco au nord du lycée Louis-Barthou. La construction du palais des Pyrénées entraîne également le percement du boulevard d'Aragon pour relier ce nouveau centre de la ville au boulevard des Pyrénées. Dès 1928 le boulevard d'Aragon est achevé, permettant la construction successive de plusieurs immeubles de standing dont le palais d'Aragon et le palais d'Ossau. Par la suite, le centre-ville est traversé par diverses opérations d'urbanisme mais qui visent à renouveler plutôt qu'à bouleverser les équilibres obtenus dans les années 1930. La cité Paul-Doumer est construite dès 1932, l'« opération taudis » se tient de 1953 à 1962, tandis que plusieurs équipements voient le jour comme le théâtre de verdure en 1952 ou le Foirail en 1964. Logement En 2014, le nombre total de logements dans la commune était de 51 494 alors qu'il était de 49 649 en 2009. Parmi ces logements, 82,7 % étaient des résidences principales, 1,9 % des logements secondaires et 15,4 % des logements vacants. Ces logements étaient pour 18,0 % des maisons et 80,8 % des appartements. La proportion des résidences principales, propriétés de leurs occupants était de 39,4 %, en hausse par rapport à 2009 (38,6 %). La part de logements HLM loués vides était de 18,5 % contre 16,1 %, leur nombre étant également en augmentation (7 893 contre 7 018. Le style architectural des quartiers historiques de Pau est représentatif du style urbain de la maison béarnaise, avec notamment l'utilisation des galets du gave comme éléments de maçonnerie et d'ardoises ou de tuiles plates pour la couverture du toit. Voies de communications et transports Au fur et à mesure de l'occupation humaine et de l'urbanisation du territoire se sont développés des voies de communications et différents modes de transports. Routes et ponts Pau se trouve à l'intersection de deux autoroutes. L'autoroute A64 - E80 (sous son appellation européenne) dite la Pyrénéenne, rejoint, à l'est, Tarbes, en 30 minutes, et Toulouse, en 2 heures. À l'ouest, elle rejoint Bayonne et la côte basque en un peu plus d'une heure (1 h 12). L'autoroute A65 - E7 (sous son appellation européenne) dite A'Liénor - autoroute de Gascogne, relie Pau à Bordeaux en plus de deux heures (2 h 7) via l'autoroute A62 entre Bordeaux et Langon, point de raccordement des deux autoroutes. Son inauguration a lieu le 14 décembre 2010. Pau était traversée par plusieurs routes nationales déclassées par la suite : la route nationale 117 (Bayonne - Tarbes - Toulouse) devenue RD 817, la route nationale 637 (Pau -Montgaillard) devenue RD 937, la route nationale 643 (Pau - Auch) devenue RD 943 et la route nationale 645 (Pau - Sault-de-Navailles) devenue RD 945. La route nationale 134 existe toujours pour relier le sud de Pau au col du Somport. Une fragile passerelle de bois permet initialement de traverser le gave au niveau de l'actuelle tour de la Monnaie. Cette passerelle étant régulièrement emportée par des crues, elle est remplacée par un pont en bois reposant sur des piles en maçonnerie en 1592. Finalement, un pont entièrement réalisé en maçonnerie (pierres de tailles, briques, galets) est réalisé à côté de l'ancien pont vers 1740. Il prend tout d'abord le nom de pont Royal puis de pont du XIV-Juillet jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il est élargi plusieurs fois en 1840 puis 1872. Depuis 1969, il est aussi possible de franchir le gave par le biais du pont d'Espagne.Construite à la confluence du gave de Pau, de l'Ousse et de l'ancien ruisseau du Hédas, Pau dispose en outre d'un réseau de multiples ponts ayant permis son développement progressif. Le ravin creusé par l'ancien ruisseau du Hédas offre une protection naturelle à la vieille-ville de Pau, mais empêche également son développement. La réalisation de plusieurs ponts permet progressivement à la ville de s'étendre vers le nord du XVIème siècle au début du XXème siècle. Sont successivement créés, la porte Corisande (rue Lassansaa) sous la régence de Catherine de Bourbon, le pont des Cordeliers en 1678, le pont Neuf (rue Bordenave d'Abère) en 1786, le pont Samonzet en 1840 et enfin le pont Serviez en 1902. La réalisation du boulevard des Pyrénées entraîne également la construction du pont de la côte du Moulin en 1867 et du pont Oscar en 1897. Transports routiers Le réseau Idelis, exploité par la Société des transports de l'agglomération paloise (STAP), dessert Pau mais aussi Billère, Jurançon, Gelos, Mazères-Lezons, Lescar, Lons, Bizanos, Gan, Ousse, Sendets, Lée, Idron, Artigueloutan, Uzein, Morlaàs, Serres-Castet et Aressy. Près de 8 millions de déplacements sont effectués chaque année sur ce réseau qui est composé de 22 lignes urbaines et de 62 circuits scolaires (données 2017). Les correspondances avec les lignes de bus Idelis peuvent se faire principalement au Pôle Bosquet et aussi aux halles, place de Verdun, gare SNCF et à Auchan. La commune est engagée dans un projet de BHNS (Bus à haut niveau de service) pour une première ligne « Gare » - « Hôpital ». Les travaux ont démarré à la fin de 2014. Le funiculaire de Pau, inauguré en 1908, assure, à titre gratuit, la liaison entre le quartier de la gare, soit la ville basse, et le boulevard des Pyrénées, soit la ville haute. Il faillit s'arrêter définitivement en 1970, étant considéré comme vétuste et « ringard ». Il est finalement conservé après une lourde rénovation qui aboutit en 1978. En 2017, il transporte en moyenne 500 000 passagers par an, et fonctionne tous les jours. Transports ferroviaires Plusieurs catégories de trains relient Pau à d'autres centres urbains français ou européens. Il s'agit des TGV, qui relient Paris-Montparnasse à Tarbes mettant Pau à 4 h 11 – 4 h 20 de Paris ; des Intercités, qui relient Hendaye à Toulouse-Matabiau ; des TER, qui relient notamment Bordeaux-Saint-Jean à Tarbes. Deux projets de construction ferroviaire sont à l'étude depuis le début des années 2000 : une ligne à grande vitesse depuis Bordeaux vers l'Espagne via l'est des Landes dont les travaux devraient être achevés en 2032, qui mettrait Pau à environ trois heures de Paris, et la réouverture de la liaison transfrontalière Pau-Canfranc (Espagne) qui relierait Pau à Saragosse. Transport aérien L'Aéroport de Pau-Pyrénées, situé à 12 km sur la commune d'Uzein, est relié directement aux aéroports Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle et Paris-Orly (9 allers-retours par jour), à Lyon (3 allers-retours par jour), Marseille (9 liaisons par semaine), ainsi qu'à Bastia, Ajaccio, Naples et Bari pendant l'été. En 2016, il a enregistré 608 200 passagers, ce qui le place à la troisième place en Aquitaine après les aéroports de Bordeaux et Biarritz. Planification de l'aménagement Schéma de cohérence territoriale Le schéma de cohérence territoriale (ou SCOT) du pays du Grand Pau a été approuvé par le comité syndical du syndicat mixte du Grand Pau le 29 juin 2015. Lors de son élaboration, il concerne 145 communes et 9 intercommunalités qui regroupaient 221 000 habitants, 110 000 logements et 100 000 emplois en 201037. Dans son diagnostic territorial, le SCOT prévoit une population de 263 000 habitants à l'horizon 2030, soit une augmentation de 42 000 habitants en 20 ans. Afin de satisfaire cette évolution, le besoin de production annuelle de logements a été estimé à 1 450. Les élus ont pour cela fait le choix d'un modèle de développement en « archipel », c'est-à-dire organisé autour d'un espace central renforcé, de polarités structurantes et de communes supports. Le SCOT prévoit de renforcer l'attractivité du « Cœur de Pays » en y concentrant 60 % de la production annuelle de logement du Grand Pau, soit 865 logements par an, contre 750 logements annuels (soit 53 %) sur la période 1999-2009. Le SCOT assigne un potentiel de 240 hectares, soit environ 15 hectares par an, pour les besoins des entreprises actuelles et futures du territoire. Il impose également la réduction de 50 % de la consommation foncière par un « urbanisme de projet », avec un objectif fixé à 852 hectares sur les dix prochaines années contre 1 750 hectares sur la période 1998-2008. Le SCOT vise plusieurs orientations fondamentales. Premièrement, mettre en œuvre « l'inversion du regard » pour donner une place de choix aux paysages, espaces agricoles et naturels. Deuxièmement, organiser le développement du territoire selon « l'armature urbaine et rurale ». Enfin, il s'agit de faire évoluer le modèle de développement urbain pour infléchir la manière de concevoir le développement et l'aménagement des hameaux, villages et villes afin de tendre vers un « urbanisme de projet ». Plan local d'urbanisme Le plan local d'urbanisme (PLU) de la commune de Pau a été approuvé le 24 mars 2006. D'ici la fin 2019, un PLU intercommunal (PLUi) sera appliqué à l'échelle de la communauté d'agglomération de Pau Béarn Pyrénées. Pau a également lancé l'élaboration d'un plan de sauvegarde et de mise en valeur (PSMV) afin de protéger et mettre en valeur le patrimoine architectural et urbain du centre-ville. La rédaction du PSMV doit se terminer en 2019, elle fait suite à la création du secteur sauvegardé le 3 mai 2016. Celui-ci concerne 85 hectares et 1 200 immeubles dont le plan précisera pour chacun d'eux leur degré de protection et un règlement écrit pour d'éventuels projets de restauration et de transformation. Risques naturels et technologiques Inondations Les inondations qui peuvent se produire à Pau sont de deux typesDICRIM 2 : par débordement direct lors de crues rapides submergeant les berges des cours d'eau, principalement le gave de Pau, sur la partie basse de la ville et le secteur de la gare, et deux cours d’eau secondaires, l’Ousse au sud de la ville (secteur Bizanos et de la gare) et l’Ousse des Bois qui traverse tout le nord de la ville d'est en ouestPPRI 2 et par débordement indirect dû soit aux eaux de ruissellement, soit aux remontées des eaux du réseau d'assainissement. Le risque d'inondation est pris en compte dans l'aménagement du territoire de la commune par le biais du plan de prévention du risque inondation (PPRI) de Pau qui a été approuvé le 23 septembre 2016. Le PPRI s'impose au plan local d’urbanisme de la ville (PLU) qui doit conditionner les autorisations de construire selon les risques et intégrer la gestion de l’eau dans ces projets (création de bassin de rétention, préservation d’espaces perméables…). Le PLU a ainsi été modifié en conséquence par la communauté d’Agglomération Pau Béarn Pyrénées le 9 février 2017. Parallèlement, en application de la Directive inondation du 23 octobre 2007 qui vise à créer un cadre commun permettant d'évaluer et de réduire les risques d'inondation sur le territoire de l'Union européenne, une évaluation du risque d'inondation a été entreprise en France en 2011 au niveau de chaque bassin hydrographique dont le bassin Adour-Garonne et a permis de dresser une cartographie des zones inondables de la ville de Pau. Sur le bassin Adour-Garonne, 18 territoires à risques importants d'inondation (TRI) ont été arrêtés par le préfet coordonnateur de bassin le 11 janvier 2013. Pour le département des Pyrénées-Atlantiques, deux TRI ont été retenus : celui de Pau (34 communes dont Pau) et celui du Côtier Basque (13 communes). Onze arrêtés reconnaissant l'état de catastrophe naturelle ont été pris pour la commune de Pau à la suite d'inondations entre 1988 et 2014. Autres risques Les aléas climatiques pouvant affecter la ville de Pau sont des épisodes de tempêtes venteuses (vents dépassant 89 km/h), d’orages de grêle, de fortes chutes de neige, de grand froid ou inversement de canicule. La tempête du 6 au 8 novembre 1982 a touché de nombreux départements dont les Pyrénées-Atlantiques et a donné lieu à un arrêté de catastrophe naturelle concernant, entre autres, la commune de Pau. Du fait de sa proximité de la chaîne pyrénéenne, soumise à une activité sismique issue de la confrontation de deux plaques tectoniques (l’ibérique et l’eurasiatique), Pau est située dans une zone de sismicité de niveau 4, qualifié de « moyen », sur une échelle qui en comporte 5, ce qui implique des contraintes constructives pour de nombreuses habitations. Enfin Pau est soumise au risque de transport de matières dangereuses (ou risque TMD), consécutif à un accident se produisant lors du transport de telles matières par voies routières, ferroviaires, voies d’eau ou canalisations. La rocade, l’autoroute A64, mais aussi les voies secondaires constituent des zones à risques. Tant la population que les services doivent connaître les réflexes à avoir en cas de survenance d'un tel accident. Qualité de l'environnement L'urbanisation du territoire et les activités humaines ont un impact sur l'environnement et contribuent à la dégradation de la qualité des eaux, des sols, de l'air ou génèrent des nuisances comme le bruit. Différentes mesures de planification, de prévention ou de protection permettent de limiter cet impact ou d'améliorer la qualité de l'environnement. En France, la gestion de l’eau, soumise à une législation nationale et à des directives européennes, se décline par bassin hydrographique. Pau est située dans le bassin Adour-Garonne. Chaque bassin élabore un document de planification dans le domaine de l’eau, le schéma directeur d'aménagement et de gestion des eaux (Sdage), faisant un état des lieux et visant à atteindre un objectif de qualité des eaux à un horizon donné en mettant en place certaines mesures. 31,7 % du territoire communal est classé en zone sensible à l'eutrophisation et donc particulièrement sensibles aux pollutions et la totalité de la commune est en zone vulnérable, c'est-à-dire sensible aux nitrates d'origine agricole. Parmi les mesures visant à améliorer la qualité des eaux et concernant la commune figure le plan de gestion des étiages Luys Louts, couvrant les bassins-versants du Louts et des Luys (Luy de France et Luy de Béarn). Concernant les sols, le Ministère de la transition écologique et solidaire (MEDDE) met à disposition du public la base de données BASOL sur les sites et sols pollués (ou potentiellement pollués) appelant une action des pouvoirs publics, à titre préventif ou curatif. Sur le territoire de la commune de Pau aucune pollution n'est recensée. La zone polluée la plus proche est sur la commune de Bizanos, à 7 km, où une ancienne usine produisant du gaz à partir de la houille a été désaffectée en 1950 puis démantelée. Le plans de protection de l'atmosphère (PPA), de l'agglomération de Pau, obligatoire dans les agglomérations de plus de 250 000 habitants, a été approuvé par arrêté préfectoral le 21 décembre 2012. Il définit les objectifs et les mesures dans les thématiques du transport, de l’habitat, du tertiaire et des comportements individuels et enfin de l’industrie permettant de ramener les concentrations en polluants atmosphériques à un niveau inférieur aux valeurs limites réglementaires. Enfin, en vertu de la loi 31 décembre 1992 relative à la lutte contre le bruit, certaines infrastructures de transports doivent être classées par rapport à leur impact sonore. Il s'agit des routes supportant plus de 5 000 véhicules/jour au moment du classement ainsi que les projets routiers pour lesquels les prévisions de trafic à la mise en service sont également supérieures à 5 000 Véh/J, mais aussi les voies ferrées supportant plus de 50 trains par jour. Le plan local d'urbanisme de Pau comprend en annexe une carte de ce classement où l'autoroute A64 figure en particulier en catégorie 1, à savoir qu'il a un impact 300 m de part et d'autre de l'infrastructure. Toponymie Le toponyme Pau est retrouvé dans la charte de Barcelone de 1154, il apparaît sous les formes Castrum de Pado (cartulaire de Sainte-Foi de Morlaàs, XIIème siècle), Castellum de Pal (cartulaire de Lescar, XIIème siècle), Palum (registres de Bordeaux), Lo pont de Pau et Sant-Martii de Pau (notaires de Pau, respectivement en 1484 et 1488). La tradition (qui confine à la légende) veut que la plaine du Pont-Long ait été la propriété de fait (et non de droit) des Ossalois. Ces derniers auraient ainsi accordé l'emplacement de l'éperon rocheux surplombant le gave aux vicomtes de Béarn pour y bâtir une forteresse. Le toponyme serait issu du mot béarnais pal (ou pau) qui peut signifier en français « pieu » ainsi que « palissade ». La légende raconte que pour délimiter l'étendue du domaine accordé, trois pieux auraient été plantés (voir l'article Héraldique). Ce qui aurait donc donné le nom à la ville. Paul Raymond souligne que « si l'origine du nom de notre ville était tirée des trois pieux légendaires, on aurait dit paus au pluriel et non pau. ». Les toponymistes et linguistes s'accordent donc pour la deuxième signification du mot pau qui signifie palissade et qui entourait le château primitif. En tout état de cause, l'origine du nom de la ville proviendrait d'une idée de protection et de délimitation autour du château originel. À l'image de l'ancien français plessis qui a donné de nombreux toponymes dans la moitié nord de la France. Selon Michel Grosclaude et d'autres spécialistes, le nom viendrait plutôt de la racine pré-indoeuropéenne *pal, indiquant un rocher escarpé, comme c'est le cas pour d'autres toponymes pyrénéens (col de Pau, pic Palas, etc.). Son nom béarnais est Pau (prononcé paw). Histoire Antiquité Il n'existe pas de trace d'occupation du site sur lequel est aujourd'hui bâtie la ville avant le Xème siècle. Néanmoins, des fouilles archéologiques ont permis la découverte de vestiges gallo-romains (des thermes ou une villa) de grande importance sur le territoire de la commune limitrophe de Jurançon. La situation privilégiée de cet emplacement stratégique suppose qu'il est occupé de longue date avant la création du château malgré l'absence de preuves formelles. Moyen Âge La ville est construite sur un emplacement aux qualités très particulières. Le gave de Pau, qui descend des Pyrénées, est alors une rivière assez difficile à franchir, et sur une distance d'environ 50 km, seuls trois gués existent : celui de Nay à l'est, celui d'Orthez à l'ouest et celui de Pau, situé stratégiquement entre les deux. Il sert notamment au passage des bergers en transhumance entre les montagnes d'Ossau et les pâturages de la plaine du Pont-Long, via le camin ossalés (ou chemin ossalois). L'extrémité nord d'un éperon rocheux, en forme de pointe, surplombe ici ce gué de presque 80 mètres. En résumé, c'est un emplacement naturel idéal pour contrôler le passage et les arrivants des Pyrénées, et un petit poste de surveillance y est construit vers l'an mille, simple fort entouré d'une palissade. Il possède alors la caractéristique d'être situé à égale distance de Lescar, siège des évêques, et de Morlaàs, capitale des vicomtes de Béarn. Bien après Oloron, mais aussi après Morlaàs, Lescar, Orthez ou encore Sauveterre-de-Béarn, l'évocation de la cité paloise dans les écrits fait d'elle l'une des dernières-nées des cités du Béarn. La plus ancienne mention qui soit faite de Pau provient de la charte primitive du for de Morlaàs, concédée entre 1090 et 1131, celle concernant le château de Pau est issue du cartulaire de Lescar sous l’épiscopat de Guy de Lons dans la première moitié du XIIème siècle. Ces documents mentionnent l'importance qu'avaient d'ores et déjà pris le château et la petite localité l'entourant pour la vie du pays béarnais. Jusqu'au XIIème siècle, le château est consolidé et quelques maisons s'y sont accolées, le tout constituant un petit hameau. Les seigneurs de Béarn accordent alors le statut de viguerie (petite circonscription administrative au Moyen Âge) à ce nouveau village qui continue lentement de s'étendre. En 1188, Gaston VI de Béarn y réunit sa cour majour(ancêtre du conseil souverain de Béarn) afin de rénover le for général devant tous les barons de Béarn. Ce document est particulièrement important dans l'histoire du pays et réaffirme l'attachement des seigneurs béarnais à leurs traditionnelles libertés, tout en lançant un avertissement à quiconque serait tenter de les violer. Au XIIIème siècle, intervient une nouvelle reconnaissance de l'importance et de l'agrandissement de Pau, qui devient un castelnau, avec un bailli nommé par les vicomtes béarnais. À cette époque, les Anglais sont installés dans le Sud-Ouest, tandis que la souveraineté du Béarn est transmise à la puissante famille des comtes de Foix. L'allégeance de ces derniers va, selon les intérêts politiques du moment, au roi d'Angleterre ou au royaume de France. Gaston Fébus est très attaché à l'indépendance de son petit pays. Il entame de grands travaux pour renforcer les places fortes du Béarn, notamment le château de Pau dans lequel il s'installe finalement. De 1370 à 1378, il y fait ajouter un donjon en briques rouges (désormais nommée tour Gaston-Fébus), la tour Billère, ainsi qu'une enceinte fortifiée extérieure avec la tour de la Monnaie. Le château de Pau complète ainsi la puissante barrière de défense que Fébus a souhaité ériger pour faire respecter l'indépendance du Béarn face aux anglais installés à Bayonne, Dax, en Soule et à Lourdes (à la suite du traité de Brétign), ainsi que vis-à-vis du comté d'Armagnac. En 1385, Pau est alors une cité de 128 feux répartis le long de quatre rues et autour d'une modeste église paroissiale à l'est du château. C'est au milieu du XVème siècle que Pau prend toute son importance au sein de l'organisation béarnaise. Les vicomtes ont alors abandonné ce titre pour se présenter comme seigneurs du pays souverain de Béarn, Louis XI de France lui-même démontre l'indépendance du pays de Béarn en ordonnant à son grand écuyer de descendre l'épée royale en pénétrant dans le territoire béarnais. Le 25 septembre 1464, Gaston IV de Foix-Béarn, après avoir épousé l'infante Éléonore de Navarre et ainsi récupéré le titre de prince héritier du royaume de Navarre, transfère sa cour d'Orthez à Pau. Pau devient ainsi la quatrième capitale historique du Béarn, après Lescar, Morlaàs et Orthez. L'objectif de Gaston IV est notamment de construire un appareil judiciaire moderne autour d'un pouvoir central, chose difficile à Orthez, ville excentrée par rapport au reste du pays. Pau est dotée d'une charte communale ; un marché hebdomadaire ainsi que trois foires annuelles s'y déroulent, tout comme les États du Béarn et la cour de son sénéchal (tribunal). Gaston IV transforme le château-fort de Fébus en résidence princière sous l'influence de l'exemple des châteaux français de la Touraine, de l'Anjou et du Berry. Renaissance et époque moderne Le petit-fils de Gaston IV et d'Éléonore de Navarre, François Fébus, est couronné roi de Navarre en 1479 à Pampelune. Les seigneurs de Béarn récupèrent dès lors la couronne du royaume de Navarre créant de fait un État Béarn-Navarre à cheval sur les deux versants de la chaîne pyrénéenne. Cette position se révèle particulièrement inconfortable pour les seigneurs béarnais. Afin de garder la neutralité du pays de Béarn, l'éclatement de ce nouvel État pyrénéen devient inévitable. Le mariage de la sœur, et héritière, de François Fébus scelle définitivement l'avenir du Béarn et de sa capitale. Ainsi, les États de Béarn réunis à Pau en 1483 se prononcent pour que Catherine de Foix épouse Jean d'Albret sous les conseils du roi de France, au lieu du fils des rois catholiques ibériques. Les seigneurs béarnais deviennent donc alliés du roi de France, sans perdre l'indépendance de leur pays. Ce choix provoque en 1512 la prise de Pampelune par les troupes des rois catholiques, qui ne pouvaient laisser les troupes françaises s'installer durablement au sud des Pyrénées. Pau devient donc à partir cette date la capitale des rois de Navarre, bien que les seigneurs du Béarn perdent de fait une grande partie du territoire de la Navarre, ne conservant que la basse-Navarre au prix d'une contre-attaque franco-béarnaise menée en 1513. Désormais cité royale, Pau se dote au cours de ce XVIème siècle de plusieurs institutions qui renforcent son rôle central pour le Béarn. À côté de la cour du sénéchal (compétence civile), Henri d'Albret (fils de Catherine et Jean), instaure en 1519 le conseil souverain pour la compétence criminelle. Puis en 1525, c'est au tour d'une chambre des comptes ''d'être implantée dans la cité, avant que l'atelier de la monnaie'' soit transféré de Morlaàs vers Pau à cette même époque. La monnaie béarnaise est frappée jusqu'à la Révolution française dans la tour de la Monnaie, celle-ci garde tout de même son nom de monnaie morlane en hommage à son premier lieu de fabrication. Après avoir combattu et été fait prisonnier aux côtés du roi de France François 1er à la bataille de Pavie, Henri d'Albret épouse Marguerite d'Angoulême, la sœur de son compagnon d'armes. Ensemble ils transforment le château dans le style Renaissance en ouvrant l'espace par de larges fenêtres ouvertes sur la vallée du gave, ornant la façade de médaillons à l'antique, aménageant une longue terrasse côté midi et en installant un escalier monumental. La cour de Navarre voit alors défiler une cohorte d'esprits brillants et de personnages illustres accompagnés d'une suite nombreuse, la vie de la cité paloise est animée par cette activité qui place Pau comme une capitale intellectuelle de premier plan en Europe. L'œuvre d'embellissement du château voulue par Henri et Marguerite est poursuivie par leur fille Jeanne d'Albret et son époux Antoine de Bourbon, qui participent à la création de magnifiques jardins, décrits alors par des visiteurs comme étant « les plus beaux d'Europe ». La deuxième moitié du XVIème siècle est une période trouble pour Pau et le Béarn. Jeanne d'Albret suit l'exemple de sa mère Marguerite en se consacrant à l'introduction de la réforme protestante au sein de la cour de Navarre et de ses possessions. Jeanne d'Albret montre une rigueur morale et une intransigeance religieuse particulièrement fortes face au catholicisme. En 1563, cette dernière fait enlever de l'église Saint-Martin comme de la cathédrale de Lescar les emblèmes de la religion catholique, elle fait également brûler devant le château les retables et les ornements du culte. Ce geste provoque un profond émoi au sein de la cour de France comme des États de Béarn qui protestent de leur indignation. En 1569, la cité paloise est prise par les troupes catholiques de Charles IX de France mais avec des dégâts bien moindres que pour les villes voisines. Quatre mois plus tard, la ville est reprise par Jeanne d'Albret grâce aux troupes du comte de Montgommery sans avoir à combattre. Jeanne d'Albret massacre à Pau les chefs catholiques faits prisonniers à Orthez. Le nombre de victimes de cette malheureuse période ne sera pas élevé pour la ville de Pau, mais la liberté religieuse est pour longtemps abolie avec, en point d'orgue, l'ordonnance de 1571 qui édicte les peines des plus sévères contre ceux qui s'efforcent d'« enseigner quelque fausse doctrine au peuple ».Cette même Jeanne d'Albret donne naissance au plus illustre des Palois ; le 13 décembre 1553, elle accouche du futur Henri IV de France en chantant un cantique béarnais à la sainte Vierge, afin que son fils ne soit « ni peureux, ni rechigné ». La légende dit que les lèvres du futur monarque furent baptisées avec du vin de Jurançon et de l'ail. Bien que n'ayant vécu que peu de temps dans son château natal, le bon roi Henri garde cher à son cœur ce lieu où il est né prince de Béarn pour devenir roi de France. Malgré une vie occupée par les soucis du pouvoir, il sait tout au long de sa vie s'enquérir de l'état de son domaine palois, que ce soit des fleurs de ses jardins, des fruits de ses vergers ou des cerfs de son parc. Henri fait également en sorte de fournir à la ville le palais de justice dont elle a besoin (siège du futur Parlement de Navarre), il affranchit aussi les Palois de certaines taxes et confirme le titre de ville à la cité. Le 15 avril 1599, Henri IV étend sa politique d'apaisement à son pays de Béarn natal. Un an après celui de Nantes pour les Français, il proclame l'Édit de Fontainebleau pour les catholiques du Béarn. Ce libre exercice du culte est progressivement étendu aux localités béarnaises. Avec la mort d'Henri IV en 1610, l'agitation religieuse repart de plus belle. En 1617, le jeune roi Louis XIII (fils d'Henri IV) promulgue l'arrêt de Fontainebleau qui rétablit dans tout le Béarn la religion catholique et impose la restitution des biens aux catholiques, la révolte gronde peu à peu vis-à-vis du roi de France. Après l'échec des essais de conciliation, le roi Louis XIII prend finalement la décision de marcher sur le Béarn à la tête d'une importante armée. Il fait son entrée à Pau le 15 octobre 1620 devant une population hostile face à cette démonstration guerrière. Après s'être assuré de la soumission de la place forte béarnaise de Navarrenx, le souverain retourne dans la capitale béarnaise le 19 octobre 1620 dans une ambiance bien plus amicale. Dès le lendemain, le 20 octobre 1620, le culte catholique est rétabli en Béarn par une solennelle procession suivie par Louis XIII. Ce même jour Louis XIII publie un édit pour porter union et incorporation du Béarn et de la Navarre à la couronne de France. Bien que très attachés à leur indépendance, et très mécontents lorsque les États généraux avaient demandé l'incorporation du Béarn en 1614, la réaction des Béarnais se fait globalement sans excès. Le roi assure les Béarnais de conserver « leurs fors et privilèges », garantissant une large autonomie à la nouvelle province française. Louis XIII transforme le conseil souverain de Béarn en Parlement de Navarre, y intégrant la cours de Saint-Palais (Basse-Navarre). La ville de Pau passe du statut de cité royale à celui de cité parlementaire. Le Parlement de Navarre reste pendant près de 170 ans le principal élément de l'activité sociale de Pau, une aristocratie provinciale s'y développe. Par ailleurs, Louis XIII influe considérablement sur la reconstruction catholique de la cité. Il dote la ville de deux nouvelles institutions, le couvent des Capucins et le collège des Jésuites (actuel lycée Louis-Barthou), afin de répandre la religion catholique auprès des habitants et notamment de la jeunesse. De nombreuses autres fondations éducatives ou charitables s'installent par la suite à Pau pour compléter la volonté royale, à l'image des Cordeliers, des Orphelines ou encore des Ursulines. Toutes ces institutions imprègnent alors peu à peu la cité paloise d'une profonde atmosphère catholique, elles bouleversent également la physionomie de la ville avec de vastes établissements qui structurent encore aujourd'hui la capitale béarnaise. En parallèle, la première université de Pau est établie à partir de 1722, elle est l'héritière du collège de Béarn et de l'académie protestante du Béarn fondés en 1549 et 1583 à Lescar et Orthez mais fermés en 1620 par Louis XIII. Révolution française et Empire Toujours soucieux de conserver sa chère liberté, le Parlement de Navarre connaît une première grave crise entre 1760 et 1764 qui conduit à l'exil de la plus grande partie des présidents et des conseillers face à l'intransigeance royale. L'ordre revient en 1775 avec le retour des exilés accompagné d'une explosion de joie populaire. Une nouvelle crise, la dernière, se joue en 1788 avec la volonté du roi d'obliger les provinces à faire enregistrer des édits augmentant les impôts malgré le refus des différents parlements, dont le parlement de Navarre. Les parlementaires béarnais, soutenus par la population, protestent et se révoltent contre ce passage en force. Le roi Louis XVI ordonne alors que le parlement cesse immédiatement ses fonctions et que ses troupes marchent sur le Béarn. Il recule finalement face au soulèvement général provoqué dans toute la France pour convoquer les États généraux, qui se révèlent bien tardifs. La Révolution française entraîne la fin des vieux privilèges, et c'est dans ce mouvement que les Béarnais acceptent de sacrifier leur antique constitution pour embrasser la nouvelle constitution française. La période révolutionnaire se déroule à Pau avec moins de noirceur que dans bien d'autres cités. La ville jouit d'un long passé d'attachement à l'aristocratie parlementaire, elle est fortement imprégnée par le christianisme et le tempérament béarnais exècre toute forme d'extrémisme. Les troubles proviennent essentiellement de l'extérieur tandis que dix-neuf personnes sont condamnées et exécutées entre septembre 1793 et août 1794 à Pau. Le château des rois de Navarre est lui épargné, démontrant encore une fois l'attachement des Palois pour ce lieu de mémoire. Le changement institutionnel que provoque la Révolution est lui beaucoup plus profond pour la ville, puisque le 14 octobre 1790, elle est déclarée, après Navarrenx, nouveau chef-lieu du département des Basses-Pyrénées, constitué du Béarn, de la Basse-Navarre, de la Soule, du Labourd et de quelques communes gasconnes. Pau devient également le siège de l'un des vingt-neuf tribunaux d'appel français, avec pour ressort les départements des Basses-Pyrénées, des Hautes-Pyrénées et des Landes. Au début du XIXème siècle, Pau est une « modeste bourgade » d'environ 10 000 habitants, vivant principalement de son activité juridique et administrative (avec les fonctionnaires, ou gratte-papès). Napoléon 1er visite Pau et ses environs le 22 juillet 1808 en compagnie de Joséphine, il déclare : « La ville est médiocre, le château en ruine mais quel paysage merveilleux ». L'Empereur contribue, par la suite, à remettre la cité en valeur. Il montre également son intérêt pour le château en participant à sa sauvegarde, tout comme Louis-Philippe et Napoléon III après lui. L'un des compagnons d'armes de Napoléon entre dans la postérité en devenant roi de Suède et de Norvège en 1818 : le maréchal d'Empire palois Jean-Baptiste Bernadotte initie une dynastie qui règne toujours sur la Suède en ce XXIème siècle. XIXème siècle Après la chute de Napoléon 1er, l'Europe se pacifie et permet aux Britanniques de voyager sur le continent. Pau devient alors une des stations climatiques et sportives les plus réputées d'Europe occidentale. Dès 1819, Lord Selkirk fait un passage remarqué dans la cité et bénéficie d'une rémission qualifiée de « miraculeuse ». C'est à partir de 1842 que l'engouement pour la ville se développe réellement auprès des Britanniques, le médecin écossais Alexander Taylor y préconise la cure hivernale dans un ouvrage à succès, tandis que l'écrivaine Sarah Ellis publie des notes sur le même sujet dans Summer and Winter in the Pyrenees. Le succès de ces écrits est important et Pau devient un lieu de villégiature prisé des Britanniques. Les Anglais s'y installent et profitent du premier Golf Club du continent, de la chasse au renard (Pau fox hunt) et des courses tenues sur l'hippodrome du Pont-Long, tout cela faisant suite à une tradition plus que séculaire en matière de sport à Pau et dans le Béarn. À partir des années 1870 le boulevard du Midi est progressivement prolongé vers l'ouest et vers l'est pour constituer l'actuel boulevard des Pyrénées, le palais d'hiver — doté d'un palmarium — et des hôtels de renommée internationale — le Gassion et le France — offrent un cadre luxueux aux concerts et réceptions qui s'y déroulent. La physionomie de Pau est bouleversée en quelques dizaines d'années seulement, les mœurs des Palois auparavant très simples sont directement impactées par toute cette modernité et ce luxe ambiant. Pau est relié à la ligne de chemin de fer Toulouse-Tarbes-Bayonne en 1863 puis à partir de 1894, la ville est desservie par un réseau de tramways à chevaux. Quelques années plus tard, la traction électrique est mise en service par la Société béarnaise des tramways urbains. Le réseau comprend trois lignes, pour une longueur de 7 km. Il disparaît en 1931. La ville de Pau est desservie également par le chemin de fer de Pau-Oloron-Mauléon (POM), dont la gare principale se trouve place de la République. La traction à vapeur est utilisée sur ce réseau, qui disparaît en décembre 1931. En même temps que la ville-haute prospère du fait de la venue des riches touristes européens, la ville-basse se spécialise dans l'industrie. De nombreuses petites structures se développent progressivement aux pieds du château, la production se concentre sur le textile et l'agro-alimentaire. Plusieurs d'entre elles ont marqué ce tissu industriel, comme les teintures Courriades, la minoterie Heïd ou encore l'usine des tramways. Néanmoins, ce tissu industriel reste isolé de la cité et Pau laisse à d'autres villes voisines (comme Tarbes) le soin d'entretenir cette activité. La capitale béarnaise se contente de développer son commerce, notamment lié au luxe afin de satisfaire ses hôtes étrangers nombreux (environ 6 000 hivernants dans les années 1880). XXème et XXIème siècles Au début du XXème siècle, Pau est toujours un lieu de villégiature couru par la noblesse européenne pour y passer la saison hivernale. Après le pic de fréquentation des années 1880, la ville connaît une seconde apogée dans les années 1909-1911 avec la réalisation du boulevard des Pyrénées. La bonne société anglaise, américaine, russe, espagnole ou prussienne se côtoie au sein de la cité béarnaise. De nombreux équipements publics sont issus de cette période, avec notamment le funiculaire de Pau pour relier la gare à la ville haute. À côté de ces aménagements publics, les visiteurs étrangers fortunés font construire des villas pour améliorer les conditions de leurs séjours. Tout d'abord réalisées au centre-ville, ces demeures s'écartent de plus en plus pour profiter du grand air et de la vue si prisée sur les Pyrénées. Entre 1850 et 1910, de nombreuses résidences sont ainsi construites et évoquent toujours aujourd'hui le faste de cette période. Cette période dorée du tourisme climatique palois s'arrête brusquement lors du déclenchement de la guerre 1914-1918. La Belle Époque paloise est également marquée par l'aéronautique. Les premiers vols en ballon ont lieu à Pau en 1844 et les premiers vols en avion débutent le 3 février 1909 grâce aux frères Wright. Ces derniers déménagent leur Flyer à Pau — sur la lande du Pont-Long — après de premiers vols au Mans. Sous les conseils de leur élève Paul Tissandier, les frères américains se laissent convaincre pour rejoindre le climat palois plus propice à l'essai de leur avion. Les vols se succèdent rapidement en présence d'une foule nombreuse, composée de curieux béarnais, de riches hivernants ou encore des rois d'Espagne Alphonse XIII et du Royaume-Uni Édouard VIIPM 9. Le dernier vol de Wilbur Wright à Pau se tient le 20 mars 1909, il laisse ensuite à Paul Tissandier le soin de diriger l'école Wright de Pau pour la formation des clients du Flyer. Il s'agit alors de la première école d'aviation organisée au monde. Cette première installation est suivie de celle de Louis Blériot le 24 novembre 1909. Pau devient vite un centre aéronautique d'importance avec l'installation de six écoles civiles et militaires dès 1911BG 6. L'activité militaire devient intense à partir de 1912 et la construction d'un hangar par l'armée française, elle se renforce avec le déclenchement de la guerre 1914-1918. Durant cette période, environ 6 000 pilotes issus d'une dizaine de pays sont formés à Pau. Parmi eux on retrouve les Français Georges Guynemer, René Fonck, Charles Nungesser, Roland Garros, Jules Védrines ou encore l'américain Norman Prince vivant à Pau et initiateur de l'escadrille La Fayette. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, l'occupation allemande se traduit par l'installation de la Gestapo au sein de la villa Saint-Albert (aujourd'hui détruite) à partir de décembre 1942 et par l'utilisation de la caserne Bernadotte comme prison jusqu'au 10 août 1944. Le maréchal Pétain choisit la ville pour adresser un discours aux « paysans » le 21 avril 1941. La résistance est active à Pau et dans son agglomération, l'entrepôt des résistants est situé rue Solférino. L’hôtel Continental recueille également de nombreux réfugiés, dont des juifs traqués par Vichy et les nazis, même lorsque les militaires de la Wehrmacht réquisitionnent deux étages de l'hôtel. Un total de vingt-et-un Palois sont honorés du titre de Juste parmi les nations. La ville de Pau est libérée le 20 août 1944, mais quelques jours plus tard une découverte particulièrement macabre est réalisée par un petit groupe de résistants. Ces derniers trouvent ce que l'on appelle le charnier du Pont-Long, constitué de quatre fosses et renfermant 45 corps de prisonniers et de résistants. À partir de 1947, durant les quatre mandats du maire Louis Sallenave, la ville de Pau connaît un fort développement. En 1957, l'exploitation du gisement de gaz de Lacq, découvert en 1951, donne un nouvel essor à toute la région avec le développement industriel du Béarn et de la région de Lacq (principaux employeurs : SNPA, EDF, Péchiney, Rhône-Poulenc, pour les plus importants), la population de la ville doublant en 20 ans. La renommée et le prestige de la ville augmentent grâce à la conférence des États indochinois de juin à novembre 1950, à des visites de chefs d'État comme le président Charles de Gaulle en février 1959 ou le premier secrétaire Nikita Khrouchtchev en déplacement à Lacq en 1960. La capitale béarnaise est par la suite particulièrement marquée par la figure d'André Labarrère, maire de 1971 à 2006, qui est un édile bâtisseur et proche des citoyens avec son surnom de toque manettes (« qui serre les mains » en béarnais). Politique et administration Découpage territorial Deuxième ville d'Aquitaine, Pau est la préfecture des Pyrénées-Atlantiques. Cantons Sur le plan électoral et depuis la mise en application de la réforme cantonale de 2014, Pau est bureau centralisateur de quatre cantons : * Canton de Pau-1, formé d'une partie de l'ouest de Pau. * Canton de Pau-2, formé d'une partie de l'est de Pau et de la commune d'Idron. * Canton de Pau-3, formé d'une partie du sud de Pau et des communes de Bizanos et de Mazères-Lezons. * Canton de Pau-4, formé d'une partie de Pau et de la commune de Gelos. Intercommunalité La commune fait partie de la communauté d'agglomération Pau Béarn Pyrénées, qui regroupe trente-et-une communes au 1er janvier 2017 avec l'application de la Loi portant nouvelle organisation territoriale de la République (loi NOTRe). Les compétences obligatoires de cette structure s’étendent au développement économique, à l'aménagement de l'espace communautaire, à l'équilibre social de l'habitat et enfin à la politique de la ville. D'autres compétences sont également possibles, mais de manière optionnelle, comme l'assainissement, les équipements culturels et sportifs ou encore l'action sociale. En 2014, Pau adhère à quatre autres structures intercommunales : le syndicat d'énergie des Pyrénées-Atlantiques, le syndicat d'aménagement hydraulique du bassin de l'Ousse, le syndicat intercommunal du centre de loisirs de Narcastet, ainsi que le syndicat intercommunal de défense contre les inondations du gave de Pau. Conseil municipal Le nombre d'habitants au dernier recensement étant compris entre 60 000 et 79 999, le nombre de membres du conseil municipal est de 49. Depuis les élections municipales de 2014, la répartition politique des conseillers municipaux est la suivante: L'exécutif communal, est constitué par le maire, élu par le conseil municipal, parmi ses membres, pour un mandat de six ans, c'est-à-dire pour la durée du mandat du conseil. François Bayrou est maire depuis 2014. Cinq maires se sont succédé depuis 1947. Tendances politiques et résultats Les Palois privilégient majoritairement les candidats de gauche aux élections ayant une résonance nationale (aux élections présidentielles et aux élections régionales notamment) mais se montrent plus contrastés pour les élections locales. L'étiquette politique rentre alors peu en ligne de compte, les Palois se concentrant sur la personnalité et le projet du candidat. Les Palois, comme les Béarnais, élisent des candidats faisant preuve de modération politique. Lors du second tour de l'élection présidentielle de 2012, François Hollande, PS, obtient 59,36 % des suffrages et Nicolas Sarkozy, UMP, 40,64 % des suffrages ; le taux de participation est de 78,35 %. Lors du second tour de l'élection présidentielle de 2017, Emmanuel Macron, En marche !, obtient 78,96 % des suffrages et Marine Le Pen, FN, 21,04 % des suffrages ; le taux de participation est de 73,7 %. Finances communales Pau appartient à la strate des communes ayant une population comprise entre 50 000 et 100 000 habitants. Le tableau ci-dessous présente l'évolution de la capacité d'autofinancement, un des indicateurs des finances locales de Pau, sur une période de neuf ans : La capacité d'autofinancement de la commune, comparée à la moyenne de la strate, est significativement supérieure à la moyenne depuis 2007. Depuis 2010, le fonds de roulement par contre, est régulièrement inférieur à la moyenne de la strate. Le montant de la taxe d'habitation, indicateur de fiscalité directe, s'établit début 2016 à 1 764 €/habitant, contre 1 472 € en moyenne pour les communes de même importance. Jumelages Au 11 novembre 2017, la commission nationale de la coopération décentralisée du ministère de l'Europe et des Affaires étrangères indique que Pau est jumelée avec : * Saragosse (Espagne) depuis 1960. * Mobile, en Alabama (États-Unis) depuis 1975. * Kōfu (Japon) depuis 1975. * Swansea (Pays de Galles) depuis 1982. * Göttingen (Allemagne) depuis 1983. * Daloa (Côte d'Ivoire) depuis 1984. * Xi'an (Chine) depuis 1986. * Setúbal (Portugal) depuis 1993. et a signé en 2008 un accord de coopération décentralisée avec les communes de Jyväskylä et Mikkeli en Finlande. Le site de la mairie indique un jumelage complémentaire avec la commune de Pistoia en Italie, en 1975. Équipements et services publics Production et distribution d'eau potable Le service public d’eau potable est une compétence obligatoire des communes depuis l’adoption de la loi du 30 décembre 2006 sur l’eau et les milieux aquatiques mais est un service très ancien assuré par la ville de Pau. En 2017, la production et la distribution de l'eau potable sur le territoire communal sont assurées par la commune elle-même grâce à une régie municipale, la Régie de l'eau de Pau. Cette régie est l'héritière directe du service municipal des eaux qui a pris naissance en 1862 par un décret impérial de Napoléon III déclarant d’utilité publique l’acquisition par la ville de Pau de la résurgence de l'Œil du Néez (l'Oelh deth Néez en béarnais) à Rébénacq, à 20 km de Pau, pour alimenter en eau les Palois. En 1910, une première installation de traitement par filtration est construite sur les coteaux de Guindalos sur la commune de Jurançon. Elle est complétée par une deuxième installation sur le même site dans les années 1970, puis par un puits draînant à Uzos construit dans les années 1980, pompant de l’eau sur la nappe alluviale du Gave de Pau et utilisé aujourd'hui pour le secours et la maintenance. Ces trois installations ont permis la production de 6 632 484 m3 d'eau potable en 2014 et la vente de près de 5 800 000 m3, à près de 15 000 abonnés, correspondant à environ 80 000 habitants (soit 5,4 habitants par abonné, un ratio élevé du fait de l’importance de l’habitat collectif sur la ville de Pau et d'un recours faible à l'individualisation des contrats d'abonnement). L’eau produite est acheminée aux abonnés par un réseau de 310 km de canalisations. Le site de Guindalos dispose par ailleurs de cinq sites de stockage, pour une capacité totale d'environ 20 000 m3. La reconstruction de l'usine de Guindalos est engagée en 2015. D'un coût de 10 millions d'euros HT, cette nouvelle usine construite par le groupement Sogea/Laporte/Santerne/Cachau architecte a une capacité qui lui permet de desservir les 100 000 habitants de Pau et des communes adhérentes au syndicat d’eau potable de la ville de Lescar. Assainissement des eaux usées La compétence assainissement, qui recouvre obligatoirement la collecte, le transport et l’épuration des eaux usées, l’élimination des boues produites, ainsi que le contrôle des raccordements aux réseaux publics de collecte, est assurée par la Communauté d’Agglomération de Pau-Pyrénées. Le réseau d’assainissement de la ville de Pau, d’une longueur de 327 km en 2002, est un réseau de type unitaire, à l’exception des réseaux desservant le Parc d’Activités Pau-Pyrénées et le bassin-versant de l’Ousse des Bois qui sont en partie traités en système séparatif et par substitution du réseau unitaire existant. Les effluents d'eaux sont acheminés, éventuellement par l’intermédiaire de stations de relevage, jusqu'à la station d'épuration de la Communauté d’Agglomération de Pau-Pyrénées, située sur le territoire de la commune de Lescar. Cette station d'épuration, mise en service en 1982, puis agrandie en 2004, traite les effluents des 8 communes de l'agglomération de Pau et de quatre autres, soit 140 000 habitants. Depuis 2006, la Communauté d'agglomération est propriétaire de l'installation et son exploitation est déléguée à la société Veolia. Cet équipement utilise un procédé d'épuration biologique dit « à boues activées ». L’assainissement non collectif (ANC) désigne les installations individuelles de traitement des eaux domestiques qui ne sont pas desservies par un réseau public de collecte des eaux usées et qui doivent en conséquence traiter elles-mêmes leurs eaux usées avant de les rejeter dans le milieu naturel. La Communauté d’Agglomération de Pau-Pyrénées assure en régie le service public d'assainissement non collectif (SPANC), qui a pour mission de vérifier la bonne exécution des travaux de réalisation et de réhabilitation, ainsi que le bon fonctionnement et l’entretien des installations. Collecte et traitement des déchets La collecte, le traitement et la valorisation des déchets est une compétence exclusive de la communauté urbaine Pau-Pyrénées depuis sa création le 30 décembre 1999. La collecte des déchets ménagers (résiduels et multimatériaux) est effectuée en porte-à-porte sur toutes les communes de la communauté urbaine. Un réseau de cinq déchèteries accueille les encombrants et autres déchets spécifiques (déchets verts, déchets dangereux, gravats, cartons…) : Pau (rue Ramadier), Bizanos, Bosdarros, Jurançon et Lescar. La communauté Emmaüs Pau-Lescar assure également une activité de recyclage. En 2015, 84 487 tonnes de déchets ont été collectés, soit 582 kg/habitant. Depuis le 1er janvier 2002, les compétences transfert/transport et traitement des déchets ont été confiées au Syndicat mixte de traitement des déchets ménagers et assimilés du Bassin est (SMTD), désormais dénommé Valor Béarn. Selon la nature des déchets collectés, le traitement est effectué dans des sites différents : les déchets ménagers sont envoyés sur le site Cap Ecologia sur la commune de Lescar où ils sont incinérés ou valorisés, les emballages ménagers sont traités sur la commune de Sévignacq, les déchets verts vers la plateforme de compostage de Lescar, le verre est traité en Gironde, les textiles sont recyclés dans des centres spécialisés. Plusieurs unités de traitement des déchets sont regroupées sur le site Cap Ecologia sur la commune de Lescar : une usine d’incinération permettant la valorisation énergétique (l’incinération des déchets ménagers résiduels) créée en 1973 et améliorée en 2006 avec un traitement spécifique des fumées, une plate-forme de maturation des mâchefers, une plate-forme de compostage et un centre de transfert des déchets. Petite enfance, prévention et protection de l'enfance Petite enfance En 2017, la ville de Pau compte dix structures multi-accueil, anciennement connues sous l'appellation crèches et halte-garderies (six municipales et quatre privées), deux maisons des assistances maternelles, un relais assistance-maternelle (RAM), lieu d'information et de documentation sur la petite enfance et 4 lieux d'accueils parents-enfants. Prévention individuelle et collective et aide sociale à l'enfance En matière de prévention individuelle, une mission locale chargée d’accompagner les jeunes 16/25 ans dans leur insertion sociale et professionnelle est installée à Pau. De même le dispositif RSP (« Reprendre sa place ») de Pau a pour mission de mettre en place une prise en charge spécifique auprès de jeunes de 18 à 24 ans cumulant des problématiques liées à la santé, le logement, la justice. En prévention collective, différentes structures d'animation socio-éducative sont recensées sur Pau : 10 centres de loisirs, 3 maisons des jeunes et de la culture et deux lieux d'écoute pour les jeunes. En prévention spécialisée, le comité départemental d’animation de la parentalité (CDAP) a été créé en 1999 et le Réseau Appui Parents 64 (RAP 64) concernant toutes les familles ayant des enfants, adolescents et jeunes de moins de 18 ans constitue une action collective très reconnue. Plus de 300 structures associatives ont adhéré au RAP 64 depuis sa création. 8 lieux d'accueils parents-enfants sont installés à Pau. En matière de protection de l'enfance, Les foyers de l'enfance ont pour mission d'accueillir tout mineur en difficulté ou en danger confié par sa famille ou par mesure judiciaire au service de l'Aide sociale à l'enfance. Trois structures réalisent de l’accueil d’urgence sur le Département dont le foyer de l'enfance du Béarn à Pau qui dispose de 18 places. Éducation Enseignements primaire et secondaire Au 1er septembre 2017, la Ville de Pau compte 20 groupes scolaires comportant 72 classes de maternelles qui accueillent 1 723 enfants de 2 à 6 ans. Par ailleurs une école Calandreta, établissement privé relevant de la loi Falloux assurant un accueil et un enseignement bilingues franco-occitans, créée en 1979 et la première de ce type en France, peut accueillir 166 enfants. Trois collèges publics, le collège Clermont, le collège Jeanne-d'Albret et le collège Marguerite-de-Navarre, et cinq collèges privés, les collèges Immaculée-Conception, Saint-Dominique, Sainte-Ursule, Saint-Maur et calendreta permettent de débuter l'enseignement de second degré. Le second cycle du second degré est assuré par quatre lycées publics, le lycée Louis-Barthou (enseignement général et technologique), le lycée Saint-Cricq (enseignement général et technologique), le lycée Saint-John-Perse (enseignement général et technologique) et le lycée professionnel Honoré-Baradat, auxquels s'ajoutent cinq autres lycées privés, le lycée Immaculée-Conception (enseignement général et technologique), le lycée Saint-Dominique (enseignement général et technologique), les lycées professionnels Beau-Frêne, Montpensier et Saint-Vincent-de-Paul. Enseignement supérieur La ville de Pau possède une longue tradition universitaire puisqu'une université est créée à Pau en 1722, prenant la suite de l'Académie protestante du Béarn fondée au XVIème siècle à Lescar et Orthez. Le campus de Pau, situé au nord de la ville, regroupe un pôle universitaire et pluridisciplinaire (droit, économie, sciences, sciences humaines), un IUT et un IAE. Le site palois compte 8 679 étudiants et 529 enseignants au cours de l'année universitaire 2016-2017. Il accueille le siège de l'université de Pau et des pays de l'Adour (UPPA). Outre son université, Pau compte plusieurs grandes écoles qui complètent l'offre en matière d'enseignement supérieur. La ville est dotée de plusieurs écoles d'ingénieurs, dont l'ENSGTI dans le domaine des technologies industrielles, l'EISTI et l'exia.CESI dans le domaine informatique, ou encore l'ei.CESI qui propose diverses spécialités. Elle comporte également, une école de commerce avec le Groupe ESC Pau et des écoles d'art dont le Conservatoire Pau Béarn Pyrénées et l'école supérieure d'art des Pyrénées. Plusieurs autres établissements sont à citer, comme l'école des troupes aéroportées (ETAP) qui forme tous les parachutistes français, l'institut du travail social Pau-Pyrénées Pierre Bourdieu, un IFSI et un IFAS au centre hospitalier de Pau, ou encore CESI Entreprises et CESI Alternance pour des formations par apprentissage et les formations continues. Santé Pau concentre une grande partie des services hospitaliers de l’agglomération paloise et du Béarn. L'équipement hospitalier propose des services de médecine, d’obstétrique, de chirurgie et de soins psychiatriques. Le dispositif du centre hospitalier de Pau est composé de l’hôpital François-Mitterrand, du centre Hauterive (rééducation fonctionnelle, unité de SSR et médecine nucléaire) et du centre Jean-Vignalou pour la gérontologie. L'offre sanitaire paloise se complète de plusieurs cliniques, dont notamment la polyclinique de Navarre, la clinique Princess et la clinique des Jeunes Chênes. En médecine générale, si certains territoires sont qualifiés de « déserts médicaux », la situation est moins défavorable en Pyrénées-Atlantiques. Avec 185 médecins généralistes pour 100 000 habitants en 2014, le nombre est plus élevé que dans de nombreux autres départements (France métropolitaine : 155). Néanmoins à Pau, la situation se dégrade puisque le nombre de médecins généralistes a chuté de plus de 7 % entre 2007 et 2016 et les projections relatives aux prochains départs à la retraite n'annoncent pas un retournement de tendance. Autonomie et personnes âgées Les établissements accueillant des personnes âgées de 60 ans ou plus et localisés à Pau peuvent être distingués selon trois catégories adaptées au niveau de dépendance : Deux établissements non médicalisés, 14 maisons de retraite médicalisées qui sont toutes des établissements d’hébergement pour personnes âgées dépendantes (EHPAD), c’est-à-dire qu’elles ont signé une convention tripartite avec le représentant de l’État, à savoir l’Agence régionale de santé et le Département, et une unité de soins longue durée (USLD), parfois appelée longs-séjour, le Centre Jean Vignalou, adossée au centre hospitalier de Pau. Trois établissements pour personnes handicapées sont localisés à Pau : un foyer d'hébergement (le Cairn), un foyer de vie (Au jour le jour) et un service d'accompagnement à la vie sociale (SAVS trisomie 21). Justice, sécurité et défense La commune est le siège de la cour d'appel de Pau, qui a pour ressort les départements des Landes, des Pyrénées-Atlantiques et des Hautes-Pyrénées. Pau est également le siège d'une cour d'assises, d'un tribunal de grande instance, d'un tribunal d'instance, d'un tribunal administratif, d’un tribunal pour enfants, d'un tribunal des affaires de sécurité sociale, d'un conseil de prud'hommes et d'un tribunal de commerce. Pau dépend de la cour administrative d'appel de Bordeaux. La commune accueille un commissariat de police, le groupement de gendarmerie nationale des Pyrénées-Atlantiques, ou encore une recette-perception des impôts. En lien avec la tradition aéronautique et militaire de la commune, Pau abrite depuis le 1er juillet 1977 le 5e régiment d'hélicoptères de combat (5e RHC) surnommé « Régiment du Béarn ». Implanté depuis 1961 au sein de la caserne Bernadotte, le Centre des archives du personnel militaire (CAPM) rassemble en un lieu unique l'ensemble des archives administratives de l'armée de Terre, du service national et des services communs. L'histoire militaire de la commune est aussi marquée par l'installation du 18éme régiment d'infanterie (18ème RI), du 18ème régiment de chasseurs parachutistes (18e RCP) et du 1er régiment de chasseurs parachutistes (1er RCP) qui participent aux différents conflits du XXème siècle avant d'être dissous ou transférés dans d'autres communes. Une antenne du Bataillon de Joinville, l'École nationale d'entraînement physique militaire, occupe jusque dans les années 1980 le site du Hameau. Démographie L'évolution du nombre d'habitants est connue à travers les recensements de la population effectués dans la commune depuis 1793. À partir de 2006, les populations légales des communes sont publiées annuellement par l'Insee. Le recensement repose désormais sur une collecte d'information annuelle, concernant successivement tous les territoires communaux au cours d'une période de cinq ans. Pour les communes de plus de 10 000 habitants les recensements ont lieu chaque année à la suite d'une enquête par sondage auprès d'un échantillon d'adresses représentant 8 % de leurs logements, contrairement aux autres communes qui ont un recensement réel tous les cinq ans. En 2016, la commune comptait 77 251 habitants, en diminution de 3,19 % par rapport à 2011 (Pyrénées-Atlantiques : +2,65 %, France hors Mayotte : +2,44 %). La population paloise connaît un accroissement net et régulier tout au long du xixe siècle et de la première moitié du XXème siècle, hormis un recul occasionné par la Première Guerre mondiale. Le taux de croissance annuel est alors d'environ 2,8 % entre 1800 et 1936. La croissance démographique de Pau s'accélère après la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, avec un taux de croissance annuel de 3,3 % entre 1954 et 1975. La population atteint alors un plateau autour de 80 000 habitants avec une diminution du taux de natalité et des départs au profit des communes de première couronne qui se développent nettement. La population de l'unité urbaine de Pau se maintient globalement sur la période 2009-2014, passant de 198 097 habitants à 197 678 habitants. L'aire urbaine de Pau bénéficie d'une légère croissance sur la même période, passant de 240 365 habitants à 242 829 habitants. Une tendance qui confirme les gains pris par la deuxième couronne de l'agglomération paloise durant ces dernières années, au détriment de la ville centre et dans une moindre mesure de la première couronne. Cultes Culte catholique Pau dépend du diocèse de Bayonne, Lescar et Oloron, suffragant depuis 2002 de l’archidiocèse de Bordeaux. Outre les principales églises Saint-Martin et Saint-Jacques, la centre-ville de Pau compte plusieurs autres lieux de culte catholique avec Saint-Louis-de-Gonzague, Notre-Dame, Saint-Joseph et Saint-Charles qui sont réunis au sein de la paroisse du Christ-Sauveur. Au nord de Pau se trouvent les églises Saint-Pierre et Saint-Paul, au sein de la paroisse du même nom. Au nord-est, les églises Saint-Jean-Baptiste et Saint-Vincent-de-Paul dans la paroisse Sainte-Marie-du-Hameau. Les églises Sainte-Bernadette et Sainte-Thérèse se situent à l'est de la ville, dans la paroisse Sainte-Famille. L'église Notre-Dame-du-Bout-du-Pont se situe à Pau mais est gérée par la paroisse Notre-Dame-de-l'Espérance de Jurançon. Culte israélite La synagogue de Pau a été inaugurée en 1880 sur un terrain situé sur l'ancien passage d'Alsace (désormais rue des Trois Frères Bernadac). La présence d'une communauté juive paloise est attestée depuis le début du XIXème siècle, elle est notamment prouvée par la création en 1822 d'un cimetière juif, répertorié à l'inventaire des monuments historiques depuis 1995. La communauté juive décline après la Première Guerre mondiale, malgré la présence continue de juifs anglais. Depuis 1945, la communauté s'est agrandie avec l'apport de personnes originaires d'Afrique du Nord. Culte musulman La mosquée de Pau est située avenue des Lilas. Elle est le siège de l'association de la mosquée de Pau. En 2013, ce lieu avait fait la Une de la presse lorsqu'il était apparu que l'auteur des tags sur ses murs était l'imam lui-même. Culte orthodoxe L’église orthodoxe Saint-Alexandre-Nevsky de Pau est inaugurée en 1867, rue Jean-Réveil. Après celle de Nice (1859) et Paris (1860), elle est la troisième plus ancienne église orthodoxe de France. Elle est réalisée, à l'origine, pour satisfaire la communauté russe venant passer l'hiver dans la capitale béarnaise. En 2017, elle accueille un culte mensuel pour une communauté regroupant une centaine de fidèles. Culte protestant Le protestantisme dispose d'une implantation très ancienne à Pau, la Réforme s'y organise à partir du xvie siècle avec Marguerite de Navarre et surtout sa fille Jeanne d'Albret. Celle-ci rend obligatoire la religion réformée en 1571 dans l'ensemble du Béarn. L’Évangile est alors prêché à Pau dans l’église primitive de Saint-Martin. Dès 1620, et l'annexion du Béarn à la France par Louis XIII, la religion réformée perd en influence. La révocation de l'édit de Nantes en 1685 par Louis XIV renforce cette évolution avec des persécutions et la fuite de nombreux huguenots vers des pays refuge. La plupart des protestants béarnais, et donc palois, continuent leurs pratiques religieuses dans l'intimité du cadre familial. Cela explique la faiblesse du patrimoine bâti pour ce culte pourtant très ancien dans la ville. Après 1789, la liberté de conscience est accordée aux protestants par la Déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen. L'Église réformée de Pau, membre de l'Église protestante unie de France, est aujourd'hui active au sein de l'ancienne Christ Church''anglicane, située rue Serviez et datant de 1841. L'afflux d'une importante, et aisée, communauté anglaise au cours du XIXème siècle à Pau amène la construction de plusieurs lieux de cultes de l'Église anglicane au sein de la ville. La ''Christ Church en 1841 (actuel temple protestant) ou encore la Holy Trinity Church en 1862 (qui accueille le cinéma Le Mélies) précèdent la construction de l'Église Saint-Andrew en 1888. Cette église représente désormais le dernier lieu de culte anglican de la ville, avec la tenue d'offices hebdomadaires. La totalité de l'édifice est inscrite à la liste des monuments historiques depuis 2015. Vie associative La ville de Pau possède un tissu associatif très riche. En 2017, 5 213 associations sont recensées sur le site de la commune, se répartissant selon les catégories suivantes : Activités politiques (37), Philantropie & conférences (30), Droits, discrimination & civisme (92), Justice (10), Media & communication (123), Arts & culture (665), Clubs & loisirs (117), Action socioculturelle (419), Histoire & patrimoine (29), Sports & plein air (375), Chasse & pêche (3), Amicales, entraide & solidarité (113), Éducation & formation (133), Recherche (332), Santé (110), Services et établissements médico-sociaux (11), Aides sociales (443), Associations caritatives & humanitaires (66), Famille & séniors (22), Transports, Entreprises & gestion (88), Représentation & développement économique (79), Environnement & cadre de vie (64), Emploi & vie locale (40), Logement (22), Tourisme & voyages (1), Secours & protection civile (4), Militaires & anciens combattants (17), Religion & spiritualité (32), Divers (1 736). En appui de la ville, un collectif d'associations, le réseau PALVA (Points d'appui locaux à la vie associative), contribue à promouvoir la vitalité de cette vie associative. Médias L'actualité de Pau et de sa région est couverte par plusieurs médias de différente nature. Au niveau de la presse écrite, trois quotidiens locaux dépendant du Groupe Sud Ouest sont actifs : le Sud Ouest (édition Béarn et Soule), L'Éclair Pyrénées et La République des Pyrénées. Communément appelé La République, ou La Rep, il s'agit du quotidien le plus lu du Béarn et de la Soule avec 143 000 lecteurs au numéro moyen. Une antenne de France 3 Aquitaine se situe à Pau, elle traite quotidiennement de l'actualité en Béarn lors du décrochage local du 19/20 dans son édition « France 3 Pau Sud-Aquitaine ». La ville accueille également plusieurs antennes radiophoniques, dont Virgin Radio Sud Aquitaine, RFM Béarn, ou encore France Bleu Béarn. Les radios locales associatives Voix du Béarn (créée en 1981) et Ràdio País (créée en 1983) ont leur siège dans l'agglomération paloise. Économie Revenus de la population et fiscalité En 2011, le revenu fiscal médian par ménage était de 22 636 €, ce qui plaçait Pau au 28 361e rang parmi les 31 886 communes de plus de 49 ménages en métropole. En 2014, 47,2 % des foyers fiscaux n'étaient pas imposables. Emploi En 2014, la population âgée de 15 à 64 ans s'élevait à 49 907 personnes, parmi lesquelles on comptait 68,0 % d'actifs dont 55,7 % ayant un emploi et 12,3 % de chômeurs. On comptait alors 49 508 emplois dans la zone d'emploi, contre 50 064 en 2009. Le nombre d'actifs ayant un emploi résidant dans la zone d'emploi étant de 28 260, l'indicateur de concentration d'emploi est de 175,2 %, ce qui signifie que la zone d'emploi offre près de deux emplois pour un habitant actif. Entreprises et commerces Pau est la capitale économique du Grand Pau, la ville joue plus globalement un rôle majeur pour l'ensemble du bassin de l'Adour par sa position centrale et la densité des services proposés. En 2016, 667 nouvelles entreprises sont créées, dont 492 individuelles. Plus de 63 % de ces entreprises interviennent dans le domaine des services aux particuliers ou aux entreprises. Artisanat et industrie Malgré son statut de capitale politique du Béarn depuis 1464, Pau a beaucoup plus de mal à imposer sa prééminence économique sur le reste du territoire. Nay, Oloron ou Pontacq restent les principaux centres de l'artisanat béarnais, notamment dans le domaine textile. Il faut attendre le xixe siècle, et l'arrivée du chemin de fer, pour voir se développer une industrie paloise significative avec l'installation de plusieurs établissements en basse-ville, qui profitent également de la présence du gave. Moulins, tanneries, teintureries, brasseries ou minoteries sont alors présents. Le ravin du Hédas accueille lui aussi plusieurs activités artisanales, dont les teintureries Daran et les bérets Cazenave. Ces industries disparaissent progressivement mais Pau connaît parallèlement un essor économique important durant le XXème siècle, avec la découverte du gisement de gaz de Lacq. Découvert en 1951 par l'ingénieur Jean Féger, le gisement permet alors d'inaugurer en 1957 la plus grande usine de gaz en Europe et permet à la France de satisfaire jusqu'à 30 % de sa consommation de gaz dans les années 1970. Pau accueille depuis de nombreux acteurs liés à cette industrie pétrochimique, comme le groupe TIGF, Schlumberger ou Baker Hughes. Dans un autre registre, la ville accueille la maison de prêt-à-porter Courrèges. Le centre Jean-Féger En lien avec l'exploitation du gaz de Lacq, Pau accueille le centre scientifique et technique Jean-Féger (CSTJF) de Total. Il s'agit du 1er centre de recherche pour l’exploration et la production de gaz et de pétrole en Europe, et le 3e centre de recherche en France tous secteurs confondus. Il concentre plus de 2 800 personnes, dont environ 900 docteurs et ingénieurs en géosciences, résultant de la fusion des moyens d’Elf Aquitaine et de Total. La recherche en géosciences repose aussi sur des partenariats université/entreprises notamment avec la Fédération de recherche appliquée au génie pétrolier (IPRA). La recherche et l'ingénierie en géosciences sont également présentes au sein d'une multitude de sociétés spécialisées, pour la plupart présentes sur le site de la technopole Hélioparc. Activités de services En tant que capitale administrative, Pau regroupe des institutions de dimensions départementales voire régionales : conseil général des Pyrénées-Atlantiques, cour d'appel pour les départements des Pyrénées-Atlantiques, des Landes et du Gers, centre hospitalier, chambre de commerce et d'industrie Pau Béarn, chambre des métiers des Pyrénées-Atlantiques, chambre d'agriculture des Pyrénées-Atlantiques, SDIS 64, MSA, université de Pau et des Pays de l'Adour, etc. Les NTIC ont connu un important développement avec le déploiement de la fibre optique dans l'agglomération et l'implantation de sociétés spécialisées dans l'informatique, les réseaux et le traitement de l'image. Les technopôles Hélioparc avec 1 300 emplois ou encore Pau Cité Multimédia avec ses 1 200 emplois concentrent un grand nombre de SSII. Pau est la troisième ville d'Europe, après Stockholm et Milan, à avoir développé un réseau de très haut débit (THD) en fibre optique. À la rencontre des axes est-ouest, entre Toulouse et le port de Bayonne, et nord-sud, entre Bordeaux et l'Espagne via le col du Somport, Pau possède une longue tradition commerciale. La foire aux bestiaux de la Haute-Plante (actuelle place de Verdun), à l'occasion de la Saint-Martin, en est le meilleur exemple jusqu'au début du XXème siècle. Cette tradition commerciale se traduit aujourd'hui par la tenue de plusieurs marchés alimentaires, dont celui quotidien des Halles de Pau. La Foire de Pau se tient annuellement au Parc des expositions, en 2017 se tient la 69e édition de l’événement. La ville accueille également plusieurs grandes enseignes de la distribution, comme E.Leclerc, les Galeries Lafayette ou Auchan. Pau concentre une activité ancienne, et particulièrement résistante, en matière d'édition. Les maisons Marrimpouey (1689) ou Tonnet (1797) en sont les exemples les plus fameux. Activités de services liées au tourisme La ville de Pau est située à 45 minutes des Pyrénées et de ses stations de ski. C'est un lieu de passage pour les touristes des Pyrénées amateurs de nature et également un lieu de découvertes pour les adeptes d'un tourisme plus urbain et culturel. Pau est également une ville de congrès, de colloques et de tourisme d'affaires avec des infrastructures qui permettent d'accueillir des événements nationaux et internationaux : le centre de congrès du Palais Beaumont, le parc des expositions et des hôtels 5 étoiles (hôtel Parc Beaumont, hôtel Villa Navarre). La ville, ancienne station climatique, accueille un casino. Au 1er septembre 2017, 25 hôtels de la commune offraient plus de 1 100 chambres aux visiteurs, mais aucun camping n'était dénombré. L'infrastructure touristique de l'unité urbaine de Pau vient compléter l'offre locale avec près de 2 000 chambres réparties sur près de 52 hôtels et 5 campings proposant environ 250 emplacements. Équipements sportifs Sports aquatiques Deux grands équipements sont destinés aux sports aquatiques : le stade nautique et le stade d'eaux-vives. Le stade nautique Pyrénéo, inauguré en 2014 et remplaçant l'ancien stade rue Nitot construit en 1964, peut accueillir 1 420 personnes en même temps. La piscine extérieure abrite deux bassins, dont un olympique, et une fosse à plongeon. La piscine intérieure comporte un bassin d'apprentissage de 12 m et un bassin ludique de 20 m. Le stade d'eaux-vives, après une période de rodage d’un an, a ouvert ses portes à l’occasion de la Coupe du monde de canoë-kayak slalom de 2009. Il est équipé d’un bassin de départ en eau plate de 5 000 m2, d'un parcours en eaux-vives de 300 m de long et 15 m de largeur moyenne, sur un dénivelé de 5m avec une pente de 2%, et d'un bassin d’arrivée de 1 800 m2. Sports de salles et stades Le Palais des Sports de Pau est, avec 7 707 places assises dont 500 en loges, lors de son inauguration en 1991, la deuxième plus grande salle en France derrière le Palais omnisports de Paris-Bercy. Siège de l'Élan béarnais, il sert également aux épreuves de Coupe Davis et aux championnats du monde de handball féminin. Divers stades permettent la pratique des sports d'extérieur : le stade du Hameau, stade de 18 324 places situé à l'est de la ville et siège de la Section paloise rugby et du Pau Football Club jusqu'en 2018, date de l'inauguration du nouveau Stade de Pau, le stade de la Croix du Prince, stade de rugby, siège historique de la Section paloise et où jouent aujourd'hui les équipes espoirs, le stade André-Lavie, stade d'athlétisme de Pau et lieu d'entraînement des équipes sportives universitaires. Le complexe de pelote basque, inauguré en 2006, est la plus grande salle de pelote basque en Europe et la seule (en France) où se déroulent des paris sportifs. Il réunit toutes les aires de jeux nécessaires aux 23 spécialités de la pelote dont 14 sont reconnues au niveau international : à l’extérieur un fronton en place libre et à l'intérieur un trinquet, un jaï alaï et un mur à gauche, dotés de tribunes d’une capacité de plus de 2 000 places. Sports équestres L'hippodrome du Pont-Long est le deuxième centre hippique de France, derrière l'hippodrome d'Auteuil. Il comprend des pistes intérieures et extérieures de haies et de steeple-chase, une piste en huit de steeple-chase, un parcours de cross country et une piste plate en sable fibré de 2 250 m et large de 20 m avec une ligne droite de 400 m. Il est complété par le centre d'entraînement de Sers qui abrite six cents chevaux à l'année. Par ailleurs, dans le domaine de l'équitation de loisir, le centre équestre Cheval détente des berges du Gave, créé en 1994 et initialement conçu comme centre de promenade à cheval et à poney, est devenu une école française d’équitation labellisée. Autres équipements Deux golfs se situent près de Pau : le golf d'Artiguelouve et le Pau Golf Club 1856, situé à Billère. Créé par des écossais en 1856, ce dernier fut le premier du continent et un des plus anciens du monde. Il offre un parcours de 18 trous et son club-house de style victorien abrite un restaurant et un bar à l'ambiance britannique. Le plantier de Pau permet le jeu de quilles de 9, ancêtre du bowling. Le sport se pratique avec une boule de 6,2 kg et neuf quilles de 96 cm. Sports La ville dispose d'une culture sportive ancienne et dense, associée au développement des sports anglais à la Belle Époque. Elle est alors surnommée la reine des sports, tandis qu'à la même époque James Gordon Bennett junior décrit la ville comme étant « le centre du sport mondial » (« Pau is the hub of the sporting world ») dans l'International Herald Tribune. Tennis, golf, polo, jeu de paume, ski, randonnées, pêche au saumon, chasse à l'ours et à l'isard, tir au pigeon ou rugby sont alors pratiqués à Pau ou dans les environs, avec le cheval comme passion centrale. Faire de Pau une ville sportive est un argument fort de la municipalité et des publicitaires pour attirer les riches hivernants anglais. Outre ces activités de plein-air pratiquées, principalement, par l'aristocratie britannique dans leurs clubs-houses, la vie sportive paloise s'organise au tournant du XIXème siècle et du XXème siècle. Héritier d'une très ancienne tradition hippique, le sport moderne palois se développe d'abord autour du cyclisme et de la natation. Le Véloce club béarnais est créé en 1883 tandis que Louis Péguilhan ouvre une première école de natation en 1904. Pau devient également un centre majeur du « sport éducatif » sous l'impulsion de Philippe Tissié dès 1901. Pau est labellisée « Ville européenne du Sport 2018 ».Catégorie:Villes et Villages Catégorie:Villes Majeures